Learning to Trust
by Aro
Summary: When Rogue's powers become too much for her, she runs away from the institute and into the hands of Gambit.. ROMY other couples: BobbyAmara JeanScott KittyKurt one-sided JubileeGambit
1. Trust

                        ***

                        Disclaimer – I don't own X-Men: Evolution.

                        Rogue watched them all from the balcony. Her 'team mates' were having fun. So much fun no one even noticed that she was not there. _It's jus' a pool party. Not like Ah'd have any fun with mah poisonous skin. _

                        Scott walked around in the pool with Jean on his shoulders, Kitty complained about all the blue fuzz in the pool, while Kurt just laughed and splashed the meowing Kitty, Amara sat on a towel next to Bobby who made ice sculptures to try to impress her, Four Jamie's were playing marco polo with Jubilee, Tabitha, Rahne and Roberto were seeing who could hold their breath the longest under water..

                        She brushed a white strand of hair out of her eyes and sighed. _Ah feel like Ah can't even trust anyone anymore. _She glanced down at Ororo, the Professor and the Beast who loitered by the pool talking while keeping an eye on the students. _How do Ah know everythin' Ah've ever been told ain't a lie.._

Rogue walked away from the balcony and sat down on her bed. The only memories left in her head started from when Mystique posed as the X-Men and attacked her. Sometimes she would wake up in the middle of the night and forgot where she was. There was even a time where she had even forgotten who she was. During those times one thought remained in her head: _Ah can't trust anyone_.

                        She was a mere teenager and had been betrayed so many times that she was actually afraid to trust anyone. She just didn't want to get hurt again. During the past year she had found out so much about her, and had found out how many lies had been told to her. 

                        There were things left untold in her life. Her real name was a mystery, Her parents were unknown and her past was even more of a mystery than her name. She wasn't even sure of her last name.

                        _Darkholme_.

                        Rogue Darkholme. She hated the thought of it. She hated the thought of being Mystique's child. But she wasn't in so many ways. She had been adopted. Did her real parents not want her? Did she frighten them or had she harmed them with her 'power'?

                        "You know, Stripes, You have every reason to be out there. Everyone out there is a mutant. Just like you." Rogue looked at Logan who stood in the doorway surprised. Her conscience told her that he was wrong. Everyone out there could touch one and another. 

                        "Ah really don't feel like havin' otha people's memories in mah mind ta day." She said in a low voice. It was true. The last thing she wanted were other personalities scattered around in her head and having other mutant's powers. Then again, Right now she probably wouldn't mind having Kurt's teleporting power so she could **bamf** out of the institution.

                        He said something else to her but she didn't care to hear. She just turned her head and stared at the ground. Within minutes she looked up to see the door close and him gone. She never realized that she worried anyone at the institute or that she scared them. When she woke up that night and forgot where she was, she went ballistic and scared Kitty so much she phased right through the floor. It took the Professor, Ororo and Logan to calm her down.

                        She ended up spending the day in the infirmary just laying there, pretending to be asleep and at the same time she had to block Xavier out of her head. Rogue hated when he tried to get inside her head. As if there weren't enough people already in there. 

                        With the laughter and splashing sounds coming from outside, Rogue got up, closed the doors to the balcony then climbed in bed and fell asleep.

                        ***

                   "Ohmigod, That's totally crazy! I, like, can't believe he said, that she said, that her brother's girlfriend's little brother's friend's sister was going out with him! He wouldn't cheat, like, would he?" Kitty rolled around on her bed with the cordless phone attached to her ear. 

                        Rogue groaned and pulled her pillow over her head. This was how it was every single night. Kitty was an okay person but her 'Valley Girl' personality was as annoying as nails scratching a chalkboard. 

                        Rogue was clueless to why she actually stayed at the institute. She hated the rules, she barely got privacy and she still couldn't control her power. The Professor helped others but never her. Of course he'd help her when she put others in danger or when she would have a seizure. Her mind was so messed. She knew Xavier couldn't help her with that. The only thing he could do was clear her mind. But that didn't get rid of the memories and personalities locked into her mind that were in so deep that not even the strongest, most powerful telepathic power could get rid of.      

                        The only reason she stuck there was because she had nowhere to go. No relatives. No parents. Sometimes she'd make herself believe that Kurt was the reason she stayed but he wasn't. He wasn't a relative. He was Mystique's child. Rogue wasn't Mystique's child.

                        "Will ya-" Rogue bolted up in the bed, ready to scream but she felt herself fade out. The personalities in her head were fighting for control. They wanted out. She looked at Kitty who looked as surprised as she did. "Who are you?" Her voice was as low as a whisper and didn't have the usual Southern accent to it.

                        "Professor!" Kitty yelled, getting up from her bed. She phased out of the room and came back with Logan besides her and Xavier behind her. "Something is wrong with Rogue again." She heard her say to them.

                        _"Something is wrong with Rogue again."_

"Rogue, Are you alright?" The Professor wheeled next to her bed. Rogue just stared at him wide eyed. She looked scared more than anything.

                        _He thinks you're crazy. _Voices she barely recognized floated around in her head. _He wants you out. He lies to you. He uses you. He knows your true power. Don't trust him. Get away! Run away! _

"Get out of mah head!" She screamed then stretched her arms out at Xavier as if she were to choke him. Logan came up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and picked her up, off the bed.

                        "Calm down, Stripes." She struggled to get out of his grasp but he was physically stronger than her so in the end, he won. But it wouldn't stay that way.

                        _See what they're doing to you? This isn't home, this is prison. They're out to get you Rogue. Everything is all a lie. Look how weak they made you.. Fight back! In the end, you will not lose._

"In.. the end.. I will not lose." Rogue mumbled without her accent. Her eyes rolled back and her body went limp in Logan's arms.

                        ***

                        "What's happenin' to her Chuck?" Logan asked staring through the fiber-glassed window into Rogue's room. Her frail body laid on a neatly made bed inside a sealed room.

                        "It seems as if her powers are trying to take control again." He stated the obvious. "And I don't think her body or mind can handle it."

                        "Ain't there anything you can do?" He asked, looking at him from the corner of his eyes. The Professor just shook his head.

                        ***

_I know I've hurt you, but I only posed as your friend so I could be near you._

_Really? Well, they deserve each other. And you my girl can do better. _

_I got too much power even for you. You can't hurt me. I'm the Blob!___

_                        You are like an angel, Kate._

_                        Where's your allegiance kid, us or them?_

_                        Hey, that's not true. He doesn't treat me any different than you._

_No one gets left behind._

_But Scott knows. He won't touch you._

__

                                _He's gone to track down our loving mother._

                        I understand. And I'm sure it has nothing to do with avoiding Logan's training session.

Admit the truth Rogue. I adopted you when you were four. Search your memories. You are my daughter!

                        Rogue's eyes popped open. What was happening to her? All the voices.. All the memories. They were invading her mind. They were taking over. They wanted control over her.

                        "No." She cried out, sitting up. She looked around the room. They locked her in there. This was how they planned to help her? She got up from the bed and ran over to the door. Rogue pounded on it hard with her fists. How could they do this to her? "Let meh outta here!" The walls were closing in on her. The voices, in her head, were screaming. "Please, Let meh out!" Tears flowed down her white cheeks. 

                        She suddenly thought about Kitty. Katherine Pryde. The sixteen-year-old girl from Illinois. They would never do this to her. They couldn't think that she could get out. The mutant power of corporal intangibility. 

                        "Ah want out!" Rogue screamed then pounded her fists against the door again. This time, instead of the loud banging noise that came from the hard blow from when her fists came in contact with the door, her hands went through the door. She blinked then realized what had happened and she stepped through the door. 

                        "She escaped!" Rogue heard Jean yell to the Professor. Jean Grey. The innocent, popular, social red head with the power of telekinesis and telepathy. Jean made a dash for the door.

                        "No!" The southern girl yelled, reaching her arm out. The red head was suddenly thrown against the wall. She slid down it, unconscious. "Jean.." 

                        "You risked so much to save her. What made you do it?"

"It was nothin'."

"Yes, it was. Tell me."

            "Meh and Ms. Popularity there, we're worlds apart ... galaxies. But then Ah realized somethin'."

            "What?"

                        "That she'd do the same thin' f'r me."

"Believe it, Rogue. We all would."

"Calm down, Rogue." Xavier said slowly as he wheeled into the room. "Just clear out your head. Take control of your own body. Your own mind."

"That's easy for ya to say!" Rogue shouted, rubbing her temples. Don't listen to him. It is easier for him to say. He doesn't have to go through what you do. He doesn't understand. No one does.. Expect for us, Rogue. We understand. Listen to us. Trust us. Get out of here! "Mah head.." The room started to spin. She instantly thought of Kurt. He could touch. So what if he was blue and fuzzy. At least he could touch. Whoever he wanted. Without absorbing their power and memory. "Ah have ta get out of here." Using Kurt's power of teleportation, Rogue bamf'd out of the institute.

***  
  
            Rogue ran down the dark alley. It was a humid night but she felt cold. Freezing cold. As long as Ah don't use mah powers, The Prof won't be able ta find meh.

                        She leaned against a brick building then slid down it. Her knees were brought up to her chest, her elbows were rested on her knees and her palms were at her temples. You made a good decision. Great one. You can never go back. Don't trust them. You can't. 

                        "Ah don't even trust ya." Rogue whispered then blinked. "Ah don't trust mahself. What a life Ah have. Can't touch.." She coughed. "Can't trust anyone." She choked on a soft sob. "Ah hate livin." She took her hands down from her head and wrapped them around her knees. She was wearing her usual boots, black pants ripped at the knee and a black long sleeved shirt. The ensemble didn't help with the humid weather. Beads of perspiration popped out from the pores on her forehead. She closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to a dreamless sleep. The teenager had been so exhausted she had not realized the stranger walking up the alley.

                        ***

                        "Mon merle a perdu une plume.." Rogue let out a soft groan. Who was singing in French? Especially when she had a migraine. She opened her eyes and blinked several times to get rid of the blurriness. When her eyesight came to focus she sat up quickly. The room she was in wasn't familiar. At all. It was a small room. The walls were dirty, there was a dresser near the bed, holes in the ceiling, clothing thrown around, playing cards were scattered about and a metal staff leaned against the door.

                        Where am Ah?" She asked, rubbing her temples. She turned to her left to see a young man, possibly a few years older than her, sitting in chair shuffling cards. He was wearing sunglasses, a trench coat and had long copper colored hair. 

                        "Remy voit que vous êtes éveillé." Rogue stared at him as if he were mad. And as if he were speaking another language. In which he was.

                        "What?" She blinked, crossing her arms against her chest. The young man blinked back at her then just smirked for several seconds before responding.

                        "Remy sees y' have awakened."

                        "Who's Remy?" They both blinked in unison. This was going to be interesting. Rogue wasn't even sure she heard correctly. She concentrated on the fact that voices were invading her mind. "And where am Ah? Kidnappin' is against the law, y'know."

                        "Y' can leave any time, chére, 'derefore dis ain't a kidnappin." 

                        She stared at her reflection from his glasses and sighed. This is so confusin'.. How did Ah get here an' who the heck is Cajun boy ovah there? "Chére? Mah name is Rogue." Rogue stumbled out of the bed. "An' Ah'm gettin' outtah here." She walked to the door but fell to her knees halfway there. Why am Ah so weak? She felt strong arms wrap around her waist and carry her back to the bed. 

                        "Y' are not goin' anywhere." Remy said setting her down. "At least 'till y' can walk."

                        "That's kidnappin'!"

                        "Non, fille. 'Tis lookin' after y'." The Cajun corrected. A small smirk was planted on his face. "Nothin' like lookin' after a damsel in distress, non?" 

                        "Ah ain't no damsel in any distress." 

                        He patted the top of her head. "Would y' like some water, Rouge?"

                        "Rogue." She shifted in discomfort. Her mouth was dry.. "Yeah, Ah guess."

                        "Don' look so worried, chére." He walked towards the door. "Trust Remy."

                        Her head snapped up and she ignored the stiff pain in her neck and shoulders. "Trust Remy." He walked out of the room whistling a tune. Ah don't trust nobody, Cajun.

                        ***

                        A few minutes later Remy walked back into the room. In his hand was a glass of water. He handed it to her then sat himself back down next to he bed.

                        "Thank ya." She stared at the glass of water that had been placed in her hands. She could feel the coldness coming from it. She shivered then carefully brought the glass up to her lips. She inhaled the moisture then exhaled. Ah hope this ain't poisoned. Bah, Ah'm so thirsty that Ah don' even care. Ah'll just risk gettin' poisoned. She slowly sipped the water enjoying how the coldness of it felt going down her dry, itchy throat. After she finished it, She noticed Remy was staring at her. "What?"

                        "Not a thin' chére." He said smiling. She shrugged her shoulders back and placed the empty glass on the floor next to the bed.

                        "Why are ya helpin' meh"

                        "Can't a mutant help a fellow mutant out?" He asked. She looked at him surprised. Chére did not know Remy was a mutant? She must not remem'er me.

                        "Ya're a mutant?" He nodded solemnly then took off his sunglasses to reveal his red on black eyes. She recognized them immediately. "You! Ya're the one who tried ta blow meh up!" 

                        "Not a great thin' to remem'er a person by, non?" Remy asked but Rogue quickly got up from the bed.

                        "Ah should've realized it when Ah saw all the cards. Ya're the enemy." Enemy of the X-Men at least. Ah don't even really have a reason ta hate him 'cept for when he tried to blow me up.

                        "Gambit had no choice den. Now 'dere are better t'ings to blow.." Before Rogue could answer, there was a knock coming from the other room. "Remy will be back."

                        He walked out of the room, closed the door behind him and answered the door. 

                        "Hey mate!" St. John said walking into the apartment. A lighter was being hold in his hand and with each flick of his wrist, the lid opened and shut. 

                        "Now is not a good time, mon ami." Remy said regretting that he had opened the door. Mags won' be happy if he finds out Gambit took an X-Man in.

                        "Ya got a Sheila over?" John raised a brow with a small smirk planted on his face. Remy just glared at him. Enough said. 

                        "Jus' go." 

Rogue opened the door a crack and looked down the hallway. Pyro. She recognized. That swamp rat mus' be riskin' a lot f'r bringin' meh here. Why would he risk it? Deciding to be quiet, Rogue carefully and slowly walked back to the bed, laid down and closed her eyes. 

***

  
            Rogue woke up to a soft humming noise. Remy sat a few feet away, humming to a song. He sat at a desk playing with cards; he was building a card house. 

Who trusts a guy who builds houses made from cards? The voices began. Rogue grabbed the sheet and clutched it with her fists. Not now! Get away now. He works for Magneto. While you still can. 

"The voices.." She whispered. Remy turned around surprised. She had startled him so much that he accidentally knocked over his house of cards. "They're startin'. Ah hafta get outtah here."

"'De voices?" He asked, standing up.

"They made me run away from the institute." She started shaking. This actually started to scare them both. Remy now questioned what kind of institute. "Mah powers.. They want ta be released. The people in mah head want ta take control. Ah can't let 'em!" The cards that were lying around in the room floated into the air and encircled around her and the bed. "Ah can't take this anymore."

"Rogue-" Remy tried to get close to her but the cards stopped him. They were going around so quickly that if he tried to get through, they would cut him. "Y' wouldn' have been given 'dis power if y' couldn' handle it." The words made sense to her. The cards slowly stopped going around then came to a stop and fell back to the ground.

"Ah can't even trust anyone." She whispered, rocking back and fourth. Remy sat down next to her but made sure not to get too close. This girl had so many powers running through her veins that he didn't want to upset her or anything. "Even you."

"Y' can trust me. It's not like Remy bites." He tried to joke but the look on her face was much too serious. "Listen t' your heart, chére."

Don't listen to him. He's a thief. He lies. He steals. Do what your mind says. Release. Keeping us in will only lead to your own defeat. 

"Mah head." She cried out as the throbbing pain increased. Ah wouldn't have been given this power if Ah couldn't handle it. GET OUT OF MAH HEAD! She looked up at the dumbfounded Gambit. He had taken her in. He knew she was his enemy but he still took her in. He wasn't like Magneto. They know Ah don't like ta trust people. They use it against me. They are the ones lying to me. The prof was tryin' ta help me. Why is everythin' so confusin? It's not people Ah don't trust.. It's mahself. You're wrong. All wrong. Rogue shook her head. "In the end, Ah win." Rogue fell forward into Remy's arms after she felt practically all of her energy leave her body.

"Y' have one messed up mind, Rogue.. But Remy likes 'dat." He whispered stroking her hair. She looked up at him, half smiling. "Trust me?"

"When haven't Ah?" She joked, laying her head on his chest. At least the voices were gone. 

For now.

***


	2. Touch

                        ***

                        Disclaimer – I don't own X-Men: Evolution

                        ".. Mon ami.." A small smile curved over Rogue's lips as she sat at the end of Gambit's bed and watched him sleep. They were both back at the institute. The truth was, Rogue felt safe with Remy, or Gambit as everyone else called him. She wore grey sweat pants and a black sweatshirt. It was a hot night in the institute but she didn't care. She was so lost in thought she didn't notice Gambit open one eye to see her staring off into space. He quickly closed it. ".. Mm.. chére.." She blinked, staring at him. ".. y' have nice legs.. nice.. _long_ legs.."

                        "Perv.." She muttered then got up. In a flash, Gambit sat up, wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down before she could go.

                        "An' where are y' goin', chére?" He whispered into her ear. She shivered at the feeling of his hot breath on her neck. "Y don' plan on leavin' Remy already do y'?" She leaned back into his arms.

                        "Such a smooth talker ya are." She muttered sarcastically. He chuckled. "Ya look like a baby with a goatee when ya sleep."

                        "Mm.. A hairy baby.."             

                        "Like Kurt?"

                        "Remy said hairy not blue 'n fuzzy." She gave him a look but ignored his comment. "So, Roguey, Y' like sittin' at de end of Remy's bed o' what?"

                        "Yeah. It's jus' so comfy." 

                        "Ouch. What is wit' all de sarcasm, chére?" Her response was mostly silence. If she hadn't been so tired she would have made a witty comeback. But then he'd take that for sarcasm.. Instead, She took the opportunity and fell asleep. After a few minutes, he had realized she had fallen asleep. "Is that supposed to be sarcasm, chére?" He gave a small chuckle and slowly drifted off to sleep.

                        ***

                        "I know you two have gotten 'close' over the past few months but this is a bad example for the children." Ororo's voice made their eyes pop open. "You're both lucky Logan isn't the one who didn't find you."

                        "'Roro.." Rogue sat up immediately. Her voice was groggy and her hair was messed up. "It's not what it looks like.." Ororo put her hands on her hips.

                        "Child, If I thought something went on, the wall wouldn't still be standing." Gambit just muttered something then rolled to the other side of the bed with his face buried in his pillow. Rogue rolled her eyes and got up.

                        "Ah'm gonna go take a shower or somethin'." Gambit's head bolted up and stared at the direction of Rogue as she left the room. Ororo gave him a look then walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Remy just grunted. _Stormy gets de wrong ideas of t'ings.. Remy would have accompanied Roguey to the bathroom.. _He then placed his head back on his pillow and went back to bed.

                        ***

                        _Do you honestly believe Remy would want an untouchable girlfriend?_

Rogue blinked as the bubble suds fell down into her bubble bath. Had she heard correctly? She reached behind her and pinned her shoulder length hair up.

                        _Remy won't stay long. He'll get tired of being around an untouchable._

She shrugged it off. Rogue leaned her head back against the cool side of the tub and closed her eyes. She enjoyed the morning silence in the institute.

                        _Who would waste their time with an untouchable?_

Her eyes popped open. "What?" Her voice echoed in the huge empty bathroom. Her body tensed up and she waited for a response but it never came.

                        ***

                        "Y' decent?" Gambit asked walking into Rogue's room. She laid, sprawled out, on her bed. She wore black pants, torn at the knee, and a black tank top under a green transparent long sleeved shirt. Her hair was brushed but still wet from her bath.

                        "Ya would still come in if Ah wasn't." She stuck her tongue out at him as he sat himself down on her bed. He gave her a hurt look. "Don't give meh that look, Cajun."

                        "Touché." He joked. He frowned. It was hard for him to joke around when she had a serious look on her face. "Penny fo'-"

                        "Does it bother you that ya can't touch me." She glanced over at him. He hesitated. Was this a trick question or something?

                        "Remy can touch y'." He laid down next to her and wrapped his arms around her un-exposed waist. She just sighed. "What is buggin' y'?"

                        "Do ya want to spend time wit' someone ya can't have skin ta skin contact wit'?" 

                        He stared into her emerald eyes. "'Dat don' matter to Remy."

                        _Lies._

Rogue sat straight up. "What?" 

                        "Remy said 'dat don' matter to him." He rested his chin on her shoulder. "Y' okay, _chére_?"

                        He felt her tense up. "Why wouldn't Ah be?"

                        "Never mind, Roguey."

                        "Ahem." They both turned around to see Kitty standing in the doorway. Instead of her usual clothes she wore beige shorts, and a white tank top. "I totally don't think Logan would, like, approve of you two alone in a room on a bed."

                        Remy stood up, walked over to her and bowed. "Désolé. Remy was, like, jus' leavin' Kitty-Cat." He gave her salute then winked at Rogue and left.

                        "Was he, like, making fun of me? 'Cause I totally don't sound like that." Kitty crossed her arms and stared at Rogue. "Are you okay?"

                        "Ah'm fine." Rogue snapped, lying back down. 

                        _No you're not._  
  
                        ***

                        "Pick a card, fille, any card." Gambit sat across from Jubilee at the dinner table with a deck of cards in his hands. Jubilee blushed madly and took one. "Memo'ize it 'den put it back." Still blushing, and without looking at the card, she put it back. Gambit shuffled the cards then took one out. "Is 'dis yo're card?"

                        "OUI!" Jubilee squealed happily. 

                        Bobby, who was standing behind her the whole time shook his head. "That's not your card, Jubes."

                        "Shut up, Ice cube boy, It is." He sat down next to her and, again, shook his head.

                        "No, Your card was- OW! That was my foot, Sparky!" He yelped jumping up on one foot. Gambit just shrugged his shoulders, smirked, and left the table.

                        "See what you did?" Jubilee snapped. "He was coming on to me and you ruined it. Thanks a lot, Cubes. My gosh. You just had to ruin it for me!"

                        "Everyone knows he likes Rogue and vice-versa." He commented, rubbing his foot. "They're practically a couple."

                        "Who iz a couple?" Kurt asked **bamf**'ing into the kitchen. He grabbed a few donuts off the counter and began inhaling them.

                        "Rogue and Gambit." Bobby muttered eyeing Jubilee.

                        "Meine schwester and that thief? No way."

                        "See!" Jubilee said, standing up. "Even Kurt says they're not a couple."

                        "Yeah, Over my dead body." 

                        "You're both wrong." Bobby stated matter-of-factly. By now Jubilee was angry. She squeezed the donut that was in her hand. The two boys laughed at her face. Neither Bobby nor Jubilee noticed that Rogue just entered the room. Kurt was about to say something but Jubilee's mouth opened first.

                        "Why would he want someone he couldn't touch, anyway?" Jubilee snapped. Rogue stopped dead in her tracks. Noticing Kurt's shocked face, Jubilee quickly turned around. "Oh shit."

                        _They talk about you behind your back.._

                        Rogue just shrugged her shoulders then walked out of the room.

                        "Rogue, wait-" Bobby and Kurt said at the same time. Kurt **bamf**'d out of the room and Bobby ran after her. By the time they reached her she was in the hallway heading to her room.

                        "It's nice ta know y'all talk about me when Ah'm not around." She yelled, turning her head at Bobby. She didn't notice she walked right into Gambit. He grabbed her arm to keep her from falling. Rogue screamed when she realized her sleeve had been pulled up and with his bare skin he grabbed her exposed skin. She expected his memories and powers to began to flow into her but it didn't happen. They both stood there stunned with Gambit still holding on to her.

                        ***

                        To be continued

                        ***

                        A/N: Sorry about the last chapter. The italics didn't come out at the end for some reason. *shrugs*

                        I know this chapter isn't even as half as long as the first but at least it's something, right?

                        Read and review :)


	3. Denial

                        ***

                        Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men: Evolution

                        They stood there like they were frozen in time. His hand was still clutching her wrist. Rogue just stood there staring at his hand. Her mouth was slightly opened and formed an 'o' shape.

                        "Whoa." Bobby said when he caught up with her. His eyes were locked on the 'touching of skin.' Kurt then **bamf**'d into the hallway.

                        "Let go of her." Kurt ordered pulling Gambit's arm away. Rogue touched the place where his hand had touched then looked up at him. "Vhut happened?"

                        "Ah.. have ta go." Rogue's vision became burry. She quickly walked into her room and slammed the door behind her. 

                        Gambit stared down at his hand. "Remy touched de fille and nothin' happened."  
  
                        "Wow. He's still standing to tell about it." Bobby said, amazed. 

Jubilee walked up behind him. "What happened?"

"Gambit's still standing, that's what." 

That received an eye roll from Remy as he walked past him. "Gambit is goin' t' go talk t' de profess'o."

***  
  
            Rogue stared at herself in the mirror. "Why was he able ta touch meh?" Her heart was beating so loud she was afraid everyone in the mansion could hear it.

"What's going on?" Kitty asked, phasing through the door. "Kurt is mad at Gambit, Jubilee locked herself in the bathroom and Bobby went with Gambit to see the Professor."

"He went ta see da Prof?" Rogue groaned. She was already so confused and now the Professor was going to be brought into all of it. She looked over at Kitty who was waiting for a better answer. Slowly, she walked towards Kitty, took off her glove and before the Valley Girl could react, she gently touched her cheek. Kitty's eyes got wide and she fell to the floor unconscious. Rogue stumbled back surprised. She half expected not to absorb Kitty's power.

"Hey kid, the Professor wants to see you." Logan growled walking into the room. Rogue looked at him surprised. She hadn't heard the door open. He looked down at Kitty's body then back up at her. "Do I even want to know?" She shook her head. "I'll take care of her and you go see Chuck." Rogue hesitated but nodded. You didn't want to mess with a guy who could stab you with ejected pitchforks from his forearms.

***  
  
            "Do you think Gambit would like me more if I went insane?" Jubilee asked walking into the living room. Amara sat on the couch flipping through stations.

"Nah. If you went insane it would be like the fourth of July." Amara said setting down the remote. "Plus, I heard he's a bit taken to Rogue. Ororo found them sleeping together this morning."

Jubilee's jaw dropped. "_Sleeping_ together?"

"Get your mind out of the gutter." 

  
            ***

"Ah don't undahstand any of this. Why was Ah able ta touch him but Ah absorb anyone else Ah touch?" Rogue asked the minute she stepped into the Professor's office. Gambit did a bit of an eye roll. He thought she'd be happy when she found out he could touch her but no, she freaked out. 

"It has to do with his powers." Xavier began. Now, Rogue did a little eye roll. Here come all the scientific words and meanings that she wouldn't understand. "You see, He charges things with a kinetic energy from his body-"

"Really? Ah thought it was charged by blasts from his eyes." Rogue muttered sarcastically. Remy gave her a look. "Sorrah. Go on, prof."

He cleared his throat. "Because of his powers, there's kinetic energy surrounding his body. Like a force field or an extra layer of skin. Therefore you can touch him without absorbing his powers or memories."

Rogue shot Gambit a look. "Remy did not know it 'till de Prof explain'd de force body t'ing."

"So Ah can touch someone.." Rogue trailed off staring at Gambit. After all these years of no physical contact with another person she finally met someone whom she could touch. It surprised her – A lot but she didn't agree at the choice of the person.

He winked at her.

***

  
            "Remy will see y' later, _chére_." Gambit whispered into Rogue's ear as he walked past her. She tried not to blush as he disappeared down the hallway.

"The last thing I want to have is a sex talk with you, Stripes." Logan said leaning against the hard wooden door that led into Xavier's office.

Rogue made a face. "That makes two of us, Wolvie."

  
            ***  
  
            "You're going to have to talk to her sometime. This place is only so big." Amara said, biting into a cookie. Jubilee sighed and stared at her cookie. 

"She's gonna freak out at me or something." Jubes shrugged her shoulders. "She might even touch me and steal my power."

"Rogue doesn't seem like the one who likes fire works." Amara teased as Bobby walked into the kitchen. "Rogue'll probably forgive you."

"Yeah. Didn't you hear? She can touch Gambit." Bobby said, taking a cookie. Jubilee dropped her cookie and stared at him in disbelief. "It's a short-'long'-story that's so complexed you wouldn't understand but he's the only one she can touch."

"There go my chances with him." She sighed unhappily. Bobby and Amara switched glances and rolled their eyes.

***  
  
            "Do you, like, have to play your music so loud? I have a headache." Kitty shouted over the music. Rogue just shrugged and turned off the CD player. "Thank you." She hesitated. "So.. Is it, like, you know.. true? That you can touch Gambit?"

"Yeah." The answer was short and simple.

Kitty smiled. "I'm glad you have someone you can touch. And by the looks of it, Gam is _crazy_ over you." Rogue blinked at the word _crazy_. Kitty realized her choice of words and giggled. "Sorry.. You know what I mean."

"Ah like 'im too. He actually makes meh feel safe." 

Kitty grinned. "Wow Rogue. You're turning into a softy. Never thought I'd say that. And it's over a **booooy**."

A pillow came in contact with Kitty's head.

***  
  
            Rogue smiled as she entered Gambit's room. He was asleep – and snoring. But it wasn't a loud and annoying snore. It was quieter and made her feel sleepy. She tiptoed over to his side and kissed him gently on the lips. His eyes popped open.

  
            "Mm.. chére.. was jus' dreamin' 'bout you." He smirked, wrapping his arms around her waist. He pulled her on top of him. 

"Was it a good dream?" She asked playfully and kissed him again. He mumbled something but decided kissing was more fun and kissed her back. 

"Hey Gambit.. Can we.." The door suddenly opened and a voice that belonged to Jubilee was heard as she walked into the room and switched on the light. "WHOA."

  
            ***  
  
            _To be continued.._

_Sorry about the short chapter and the somewhat cliffy. It helps me write better.. Somehow. :)  
  
            For those of you who have read my fic 'Growing' it won't be updated anytime soon. I might take it down until I know what to do with it. My other fic, 'The Half Burnt Card' will be updated sometime this month._

_I have a lot of homework lately, which cuts back on my computer time, which is the reason I won't update for a while. But I'll try._

_Have a nice night and don't forget to read and review.. ;)_   


	4. Lies

***  
  


Disclaimer - I don't own X-Men: Evolution

  
  
_This fic would've been updated a lot sooner if my math teacher didn't decide to assign five pages of math problems. *falls over*_

Rogue fell off of Remy, tumbled off the bed and fell hard on her bottom. Gambit sat up, blinking. The light came too suddenly for him. Jubilee ran towards Gambit's side.  
  
"Are you okay?" She asked, feeling his forehead. "You're not unconscious are you?"

Rogue stood up, stared at the dark haired kid and tapped her foot. "Does he look unconscious to ya, Jubes?"   
  
_Bobby was right._ "But you can't have skin-to-skin contact."

"Ah know Ah can't.. But ya see, Remy here is really dead so Ah can't absorb him." Jubilee's eyes went wide. _My gawd. It's so easy ta fool her. _

She looked at Gambit. "Are you really, Gambit? Are you really.. _dead_?"  
  
Remy looked up at Rogue. She winked at him. That was enough for him. "Oui fille, Gambit is a dead man." It was half true. Somewhat. "But keep it a secret fo' him." She nodded. "Now, why don' y' go t' bed?"

"Yes sir." Jubilee saluted then quickly left the room. Rogue sat down at the end of his bed.

"Did she jus' call Remy _sir_ and _salute_." Gambit asked trying to look hurt. "Is Remy an old man, _chére_? Don' y' go salutin' Remy now."

"Ah don't salute, Cajun. Rogue got up and walked over to the door, turned to him and bowed. 

"Where are y' goin'!?"  
  
***  
  
"You look tired." Kitty smirked as Rogue dragged herself out of bed. "I like, hope, Logan doesn't finish up the coffee."

"If he does, we're gonna have a dead kitty." Rogue muttered, rubbing the side of her face. There was an imprint on the side of her face from her wrinkled sheets.  
  
_Aren't we a morning person?  
  
_Rogue stopped rubbing. "Ah know that."

"Know what?" Kitty asked, stretched her arms out. She then walked over to her dresser and started to apply make up to her face. She then brushed her hair and pulled it up into a ponytail.

_Yes.. Talk out loud to the one person who will blab it to the whole institute.  
  
_Rogue opened her mouth to say something but thought about it and closed it.  
  
_Good girl.  
  
_Kitty didn't realize she hadn't gotten an answer. "I'm going downstairs for some breakfast. I'm, like, totally famished."  
  
_And that's coming from a girl who eats once a day and picks at her food.  
  
_"That ain't nice." Rogue snapped. Kitty stopped walking towards the door.

"You can come down too.."  
  
***  
  
"Soap and water makes Remy all clean." Gambit sang out loud to himself. He inhaled deeply then turned the knobs on the shower. The water came out harder. "Eep! Off! Off!" He yelled at the shower. He stumbled back, stepped on a bar of soap, lost his balance and fell out of the tub sideways.

***  
  
_Like, I wonder, like, how many times a girl can, like, say 'like' before it, like, gets, like, you know, like, totally annoying.  
  
_Rogue carefully considered knocking herself out. What the heck was going on in her head? She was about to ponder herself the question but an explosion from down the hallway broke her thoughts. Within a second she ran out of her room and down the hall, where the others were. _Why is everyone standin' outside the bathroom.  
  
Maybe they have to use the bathroom.  
  
_Rogue rolled her eyes. "What's goin'-" She was cut off as Gambit walked out of the bathroom, soaking wet with a towel wrapped around his waist. "Oh lord.."  
  
"Gambit couldn't turn de shower off.." He explained, laughing nervously as Logan walked over. He growled.   
  
"So, You blew it up?"  
  
"'De stupid t'ing kept rainin' out more an' more. Gambit could not stop de harmful t'ing so.. Oui. Blew it up." Remy hung his head in shame.

"Aww." Amara said rolling her eyes. She walked off with Bobby following her from behind. Jubilee stood there in awe. Her eyes were huge and her mouth was hanging open.  
  
_I think she's drooling._ *****pause*** **_I think I'm drooling.  
  
_"Do ya mind?" Rogue snapped, grabbing Jubilee's shoulder. She gasped as she felt Jubilee's power and memories enter her. "My gawd.." Jubilee fell to the floor unconscious. Rogue screamed, surprised, and stumbled back. A spark flew from her hand and shattered the hallway light. _Ah didn't realize mah hands weren't gloved. Why did she hafta wear a damn tank top?  
  
Yes you did. You just wanted the Spark girl to stop looking at your man.  
  
_"_Chére_?" Gambit's red on black eyes stared into hers. "Y' okay?" Why was he standing so close? Why couldn't everyone just leave her alone?

"Get away from meh!" She yelled knocking him back. He fell against the wall hard and nearly lost his towel.   
  
_Couldn't you have shoved him harder? He almost lost the towel around his waist, you dolt!_

"Get out of mah head!" Rogue screamed falling to her knees. Jubilee's memories flooded her mind. All of the young teens secrets unrolled in her mind. All her thoughts. Her moods. "OUT!" Rogue yelled, squeezing her temples in with her fingertips. "OUT!"

And as slow as passing clouds, everything was gone.  
  
***_  
  
_Rogue sat on the railing outside on the balcony. The sun was setting but she paid no attention to it. She jumped a bit when she felt two strong arms wrap around her shoulders.

"Yo're so tense, _chére_." Gambit whispered into her ear. He unwrapped his arms then carefully placed his hands on her shoulders and began to massage them.

"Mm.. Remy.." She sighed then leaned her head back. He planted a kiss on her forehead. "Can ya charge meh so Ah'll blow up?" He gave her a weird look.

"Remy likes y' t' much t' blow y' up."  
  
"Do ya mean it?" She asked, laying against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Oui, Roguey."  
  
Jubilee watched the two from inside. _I guess they really were meant for each other.  
  
_"What the.." Rogue leaned forward. "Sentinels!"  
  
Gambit's eyes became wide as four Sentinels walked through the woods. Their destination; The institute. "We have t' warn de others."  
  


The two quickly dashed inside. 

"What's your problem?" Jean asked as Rogue ran into her.  
  
"Mah problem is that we are about ta get attacked." Rogue snapped. "'Round up the others." As Jean ran off to get the others an explosion was heard. The alarms went off around the institute.  
  


"Get ready fo' a fight, _chére_."  
  
***  
  
_To be continued..  
  
_

_I promise the next chapter will be longer. It will definitely be up by Sunday. Probably even Saturday..  ;) _

_Read and review, Please and thank you!_  
  
  


  
  
  
  



	5. Destruction

                        ***

                        Disclaimer - I don't own X-Men: Evolution

The institute was gone. 

Rogue blinked as she opened her eyes. The sky was a dark grey color. No clouds. No sun. Just grey. She was laying on something sharp but she didn't even notice. Her head hurt – No. Her body hurt and her right arm was numb. 

Everything that had happened was a blur. All she could remember was looking around for Jubilee inside the mansion then she heard a huge explosion.. And everything went black.

Her eyes began to get water. _Ah promised Remy Ah would be back in a minute.  
  
_

- _"Roguey, Where y' goin'? We need t' get out of here." Gambit grabbed Rogues arm. She jerked away from his grip. Another explosion was heard from outside. The mansion shook. _

_"Ah hafta find Jubilee. Ah'll be out in a minute." She gave him a quick kiss on the lips then ran off. Wolverine ran down the hallway, all geared up._

_"C'mon Gumbo."_ -  
  
A man walked towards her body. "Stupid mutant scum."

Again, She blinked. _Where are the othahs? _She attempted to sit up. Rogue let out a cry of pain as she felt a zap of pain go from head to toe.

He laughed at her. "Don't worry, Mutant. Everything will be over shortly.."

Several men then ran out of the back of a truck. "Get all of them. Dead or alive." The man said, grunting. "Then round up the sentinels."

_What's goin' on.. _She asked herself as she fell into unconsciousness.  
  


***  
  
Gambit blinked. Where the hell was he? He shook his head then looked around. He was in a white room, on a bed in an upright position with restraints around his wrists, waist and ankles. They kept him to the hard bed. _'Dis is very uncomfortable._

"I see you're awake, Mr. Lebeau." A woman dressed in a white lab coat walked into the room. She had tan skin and dark brown hair pulled up into a bun. 

"_Oui_. Mind tellin' Remy where he is?"  
  
"That is really none of your concern." He glared at her then smirked. His gloved weren't on. He placed his palms on the bed then charged the bed.

"Y' don' tell Remy an' 'dis room goes boom." The woman took a step back, surprised. She hadn't expected his powers to be able to do _that_. She quickly brushed off the surprised feeling and smirked back at him.

"You make this room go 'boom' and you will not see any of your fellow mutants again."   
  
The bed was quickly uncharged. "Where is Rogue?" He growled. She didn't answer. "Where is Rogue!?"

The woman just laughed then walked out of the room.

Gambit's eyes glowed red.

***

  
Mutants. He hated mutants. _They are a threat, a menace. They poison the gene pool and upset the natural balance of power. _He had told people before.   
  
"I'll just have to save the human species." Trask muttered walking down the hallway. His base was underground. It was even 'specially' protected. _So mutants can't track us down. _He told his accomplices.

Slowly, he would take out the mutant population. He walked into a chamber where Xavier laid, in a permanent sleep. He knew the Professor could figure a way out if he was awake. Trask wasn't stupid – He had created the Sentinels that destroyed the mansion and got background information on the mutants at the institute. He first was worried about Kurt Wagner and Katherine Pryde's powers of teleportation and corporal intangibility. He had a room made that was resistant against their powers and several others. 

He had felt somewhat bad when he got to the site. All the mutants were unconscious – not dead. He shook his head at the thought. _That one girl with the different colored hair was conscious for a while. _He recalled her  medical charts and such. _Power and memory absorption with skin-to-skin contact._ He shook his head again. _She risks the lives of humans. Of putting them in a coma, of killing them. _

He would have to experiment with such things.

***  
  


She laid on an old, hard, white hospital bed. Her right arm was in a thick white cast and she wore a green hospital scrub uniform. Her own clothes were in the trash. Dry blood caked on them and rips all over. Her hair was a mess but she just stared up at the ceiling.

"No last name?" A young woman walked into the room wearing a tight white lab coat. Rogue glanced at her. "Marie, huh? Very common middle name."

"Ah prefer Rogue."

"And I prefer for there not to be any mutants." The woman snapped, taking out a chart. She started scribbling down notes.

"Oh yay. Another mutant fanatic." 

"At least we're not cold-blooded killers."

Rogue sat up. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." The woman approached her. She then took a needle out of a pocket. "A mutant killed my parents, you know." She knelled down next to Rogue. "And you know what else, Mutie? I blame you."

Rogue suddenly felt a slight pinch in her arm. The woman stood up and watched as Rogue slipped into darkness.

The woman knelled back down and stroked the side of her face with her gloved hand. "Don't worry Rogue. It's all an act to throw off Trask. I won't let anything happen to you or Kurt."

***

"Did you check on all of them, Raven?" Trask asked as she entered his office. He sat behind his old wooden desk. She nodded her head.

"Most are conscious now." She informed him. "Except for Marie. She's still unconscious." He stood up and walked towards her. 

"Really?" He asked. "Raven, did you know I have surveillance set up all around? I see everything." She tensed up as he continued. "And know everything."

"I don't understand-"

"I know where my real assistant is and she's not happy. Especially since you're a mutant."

A woman stepped out of the shadows and zapped Raven with something in her hand before she could react. Raven get out a short and hard gasp as she transformed back into her normal blue body and fell to the floor.

***  
  


"Restraints don' make Gambit happy." Wolverine glared at Remy and wondered why on earth the woman had put him in there. It made sense to him when the Cajun broke loose from the restraints around his wrists. He had smelled Mystique. 

"Y' don' look comfortable, Wolves." Remy said as he made a small explosion on the metal bar around his waist. It disconnected and he bent down then disconnected the metal bars around his feet. Wolverine inhaled deeply. How he loathed his straight jacket. He growled as Remy walked towards the door.

"Hey Gumbo, Yer forgettin' someone over here." 

"Remy mus' find chére first."

"While you find Rogue I'll find the others."

Remy shrugged but agreed. "Fair deal, mon ami."

***  
  
_-  To be continued.._

_I'm sorry if I confused anyone.. Especially with the Trask thing and perhaps the Mystique (which will be explained in the next chapter) thing._

I was going to have a whole fight scene, which I did start to do, but when it was half finished.. it looked incredibly stupid. Maybe I'll add some flashbacks from it in the next chapter 'cause the chapter is going to mostly consist of where the other mutants are and such.

I'm going to answer a few reviewers which is something I haven't done yet in any of my three Evo fics.

**AngieX** – No romyness in this chapter.. Maybe a hint or two. Sorry. :( The next chapter won't have any real Romy in it.. Just a moment at the end but the chapter after that will! I promise.

**Winter Fire** – I'm glad you cracked up at the Remy part. That made me laugh when you said you cracked up.. Dunno why though..^^

**Pookie Sanchez** – I was going to try to answer you with some 80's slang but I'm not smart enough to remember or think of any.. 

**Rogue77** – I was trying to make fun of Kitty with that.. *coughs* But it seems like no one understood that. I tend to have a strange sense of humor. 

Sarah-Crysala – So that's why Remy could touch her.. Oh damn.. Maybe I should.. I dunno.. Thanks for the information. :o) 

                        **AND THANKS TO ALL THE REVIEWS! I APPRECIATE IT!!**

**I would've answered more but I'm dead tired.. and hungry! Time to eat.. :)**

  
  
  
_  
  
_  
  
            


	6. Found

            ***

            Disclaimer – I don't own X-Men: Evolution

            **_The flashbacks are between the –'s. You'll notice the difference. ;) _**

****

****

****

They had tied something around his eyes so he could not open them. Scott growled. He didn't know where he was or anything. The last thing he remembered.. He shook his head.

-           

"Where are they coming from?" Scott yelled furiously as more Sentinels came. They had just destroyed the Sentinels and more where on their way, stomping through the woods making the ground shake. 

"Half the institute has already been destroyed.." Kurt muttered as Kitty helped him to his feet. He stared at the thick smoke rising up from the mansion.

"Rogue is in 'dere.. lookin' fo' Jubilee.." Gambit said clutching his shoulder. Blood dripped down from her shoulder. 

"What!?" Scott yelled, getting even angrier. He was so confused. What the hell was happening? His thoughts were interrupted by Jean's screams.

"Scott – Look out!" 

Before he knew it, everything went from its usual red color from his glasses to black.

-

"Let go of me!" Jean yelled as two men carried her from the room she had woken up in. Before she knew it she was thrown in a room with Scott. He laid in the corner of the room on his back. 

Tears filled her eyes. 

-

"Scott – Look out!" Jean screamed as a beam came towards Scott. But it was too late. He was thrown back and landed hard on the ground. Blood slowly ran from a cut on his forehead. "Scott!" With her mind off the Sentinels, she ran towards Scott but before she could get near him, a force knocked into her so hard she flew in the other direction. Jean was pretty sure she heard a rib crack as she landed on the ground. Her body hurt so much she dared not to move. She just laid there until she drifted off into unconsciousness..

-

"Jean?" He sat up and reached out. "Is it you? Is it really you?"

She threw her arms around him and hugged him hard. She simply ignored the dull pain in her chest and ribs.

***  
  


Kitty sat against the cold metal wall with her knees brought up to her chest. She inhaled then exhaled deeply and hugged her knees tightly. She had tried phasing through the walls and the floor but it wouldn't work. She had even tried running towards the wall in hopes of phasing right through it but she ended up knocking herself out.

Kurt had been placed in the same room as her but he was knocked out cold.

Still.

-

Kitty felt fear enter her mind as she saw both Scott and Jean get knocked out. The other X-Men continued to fight off the Sentinels. Bobby created a ribbon of ice for them to slip on, and Amara would get all fired up and burn through the metal.. Four Jamies stood behind a tree shivering. Gambit, Wolverine and Ororo were fighting off a Sentinel that had just arrived. 

She felt stupid standing there doing nothing until she got an idea. "Kurt! Teleport me up onto the Sentinels shoulder. I'll phase through his head. It might screw up his programming and knock him out."

"Alright.." Kurt agreed hesitantly. He grabbed her arm and they teleported onto its shoulder. It noticed immediately and jerked its hips, shoulders and head. Kitty lost balance and fell off. She phased through the ground instead of hitting it. Kurt yelled for her, and he too lost his balance and fell off. Before he could teleport, the machine swatted him hard. He landed in a tree then fell down from it.

"Kurt.." Kitty yelled as she phased up from the ground. Her friend laid a few feet away unconscious. "That's it Mr. Sentinel." She screamed angry as she phased the rest of herself out of the ground.

Another Sentinel a few miles away launched a rocket. It blasted into the ground near Kitty. All she saw was white then black.

-

Kurt suddenly stirred, breaking Kitty's concentration. She was quickly by his side in hopes of him waking up and **bamf'**ing them out of.. wherever they were.  
  


"Vhut the.." He blinked then sat up. "Ow! I hurt." He winced in pain. "Vhere are we?" He noticed her tear stained cheeks. "You okay?"

"You don't, like, remember?" She asked sadly. "The institute was attacked.. and someone captured us."

"I remember very little." He admitted, rubbing his blue fuzzy head. 

"I just hope someone rescues us.." 

Kurt tried to smile. He wasn't too sure.

***

  
   Amara sat on a hard white bed. Her head was throbbing and she felt sick. She wrapped her arms around herself and tried not to cry.

She failed at that.

-

Bodies of her fellow teammates laid unconscious around her. Amara bit her lower lip and continued to help Bobby destroy the Sentinel. But it wasn't long until she left exhausted. She was so tired that she soon wasn't charged up. She could barely throw a fireball now.

"Amara!" Bobby yelled as the Sentinel stomped down. He then placed his hands on the foot of the robot and iced it up. "Hurry. Run."

"What?" She asked, blinking. She felt so dizzy..

"RUN!" 

That was the last thing she heard him say before she passed out.

-

"Why did I pass out?" She asked, sniffing. "I shouldn't have tried to use up so much power at once." After a few minutes she stopped and rubbed her eyes. "I hope you're okay Bobby."

She then hopped off the bed and walked towards the door. In the middle of the door was a glass window enabling her to see what was inside the other room. She gasped when she saw Bobby laying on a bed in the next room. She rushed into the room.

"Amara." He looked surprised to see her. His hair was ruffled, his arms were bruised and he looked tired. She wrapped her arms around his exposed chest and hugged him tightly.

"I was so worried about you, Bobby." She held back the tears. He patted her back as he hugged her back. He seemed surprised by her comment.

"You were?" She  nodded as she broke the embrace. "I was, erm, really worried about you too."

Jamie, who was sitting across the room, rolled his eyes. "When are we getting out of here?"

***

Ray leaned against the wall. "They captured us and brought us back here. They even help aid our wounds." He glanced down at his bandage hand.

Roberto sighed. "They're the ones who caused the damage. They destroyed the institute. We don't even know where we are.. or where the others are."

Ray grinned. "We know they're somewhere around this joint. We could always just.. you know.." 

"Bust out of here then get caught?" Roberto asked, raising a brow.

"It's worth a shot!"

***  
  


Jubilee sat in a plastic holding room shaking. All of this made no sense to her. She felt like a killer. 

-

"Gambit, Look out!" Jubilee yelled as a piece of metal came flying at the Cajun. He tried to dodge it but it sliced his shoulder. He turned and looked at her surprised. More surprised then his bloody shoulder.

"Rogue is lookin' fo' y' in 'de institute." 

They both stared at the half brought down mansion.

-

Rogue had been looking for her in the mansion when she wasn't even in the mansion. The look on Gambit's face was still floating around in her mind. It took her until now to realize that he was really in love with Rogue. And right now Jubilee knew she could never forgive herself if Rogue didn't survive.

-

Mystique had been there. She watched as the Sentinels came. She knew their plan. They would use the X-Men to experiment on how to exterminate mutants. She feared for the life of her children. 

Kurt and Rogue.

How they loathed her.. She shook her head. Mystique still loved them. Since the security around the institute was already going off, she let herself in.

"Some mutants aren't here." A young woman with brown hair pulled up into a bun walked past her. She quickly transformed into a cat.

"There's enough here." A man said, grinning. "Pretty soon, The mutant race will be extinct."

Mystique would not let that happen to Kurt nor Rogue.

***  
  


Gambit walked down the hallway, looking in each room for Rogue. He made sure to be quiet so no one would hear him. After seeing a woman walk out of a room, then close and lock the door, he knew someone was in there. He waited until she disappeared down the hall then tried to open the door. It wouldn't budge. He studied the lock then grinned. Gambit reached into his pocket and took out a card, charged it, and stuck a corner into the locker. He stepped back. It made a tiny explosion, and then he walked into the room.

It was a small room. He could make out two empty beds but the third one had someone in it. Even in the dark he could make out Rogue's white bangs. He closed the door then flipped the light switch. She didn't even stir in her sleep. He walked over to her side.

"Chére?" He then noticed a spot of blood on her arm. "'Dey drugged her."

***  
  


To be continued. :o)  
  
  



	7. Saving

            ***

            Disclaimer – I don't own X-Men: Evolution

            A/N – _Decided to put '..' with thoughts and italics because the italics have been acting crappy lately.. Now watch 'em work.. _*_sighs_* 

            

            Mystique sat in the middle of the room glaring at the locked and shut door. How could she have been so stupid to get caught so easily? She cracked her knuckles.

            '_I can get out of here._'

            ***

            "This would be a lot easier if they handed out maps." Wolverine muttered as he walked past a few holding tanks. He inhaled sharply through his nose. Smelling a familiar scent, he opened a door..

            ***

            "Do you have any idea how much easier this would be if they gave out maps?" Ray asked as they turned a corner. Roberto just rolled his eyes.

            "And I'm certain you would like a goody-bag with that map?"

            "Sure, Why n—" He stopped then listened. "Did you hear that? Footsteps! They found us."

            "I told you we were going to get busted." Roberto snapped as he walked forward right into a person. Ray squeaked.

            ***

            "Will you watch where yer goin', bub?" Wolverine snapped at Roberto. "And keep that mouth shut." His claws ejected. "We're going to find the others and get the hell out of here."

            The two boys just shut their mouths and nodded.

            You really don't want to argue with a guy who could decapitate you in one swift move.

            ***

            "Chére.. Have you gained weight?" Gambit asked as he scooped her up into his arms. His heart seemed to break when she didn't answer, or complain.. or hit him. "I jus' kiddin' Roguey." He smiled at her relaxed and sleeping face. He then remembered right now wasn't the time to admire her face. He licked his lips. 

            He then walked towards the door right as someone walked in.

            '_Merde._'

            ***

            "I wish they had one of those signs that say 'you are here.'" Ray muttered to himself as they walked down the hall. Wolverine looked at him and growled. "This is going to be a lo-ooo-ng day."

            "Will you keep it quiet?" Roberto snapped, looking around. "Man, they're going to catch us."

            Ray sighed. He had never seen Roberto like this.

            ***

            Trask watched all the mutants from the control room. He laughed.

            '_They have no idea they're being watched. It's almost like a game. And right now, the game is over._'

            ***

            Gambit took a few steps as the familiar woman with the brown hair entered the room. He held on to Rogue tighter. The cast on her arm dug into his chest. The woman laughed.

            "No need to be alarmed, Gambit. It's me, Mystique." He raised a brow. "Come on, Before Trask finds us."

            Something told him not to believe her, but he followed her anyway. She led him down a hallway that was practically hidden in the giant underground establishment.

            "In here, the others are in here." She opened a door. He hesitated. "We don't have much time Gambit, Go." 

            "Y' don' y' go f'rst?" He asked. "Age befo' beauty."

            She gritted her teeth but agreed and walked into the dark room. Gambit took a few steps in. "Gambit, over here! They're wounded." He took a few more feet forward.

            "Where are y'?" That's when he heard the door shut behind him. He gently put Rogue down then ran to the door and began to pound on it. "Open up! Maintenant!"

            A light switched on in the room. He could hear the woman's voice. "Settle down, Gambit. I can easily separate you from them."

            ''Dem?" He turned around to see another young woman sitting in the corner of the room. She had messy blonde hair, and she looked terrified as she rocked back and fourth. "Who are y'?"

            "Carol." She whispered, blinking tears. 

***

            Amara and Bobby laid on the bed sleeping. Amara's arms were wrapped around Bobby's chest and her head was laying on his shoulder. 

            Jamie sat on the bed across from them. He rolled his eyes. '_Of all the places and of all the times.._' Suddenly, he heard footsteps. It scared him. He leaped to his feet and ran towards the sleeping couple.

            "Guys, they're coming for us!" He shook them both violently. Amara opened her eyes to see four Jamie's staring at her with wide eyes. She blinked then realized it wasn't her eyes. They both hopped off the bed. Amara charged up. Bobby stared at the flaming girl.

            "They're not taking any of us anywhere!" She charged over to the door, waited for the person to wake in then jumped in front of him.

            "Watch it, kid." She heard Wolverine snap. She stumbled back surprised then landed on her bottom back to her regular self. He helped her to her feet. Ray and Roberto walked in after him.

            "I opened a door all by myself.. Without making the alarm go off." Ray said proudly as he gave Logan a look. Logan just rolled his eyes.

            "And we're very proud of you.." Roberto said sarcastically. "Now, Let's find the others."

            ***

            Jean blinked. "Some of the others are free."

            "Do they know where we are?" Scott asked. He felt her take her hands from his shoulders. 

            "They won't get to us."

            He tensed up. "Why?"

            "Trask is watching their every move."

            "Why doesn't he just stop them now?"

            "He's planning something."

            "Oh damn."

            ***

            "Rogue?" Remy called to the Southern belle as she stirred. "'Tis Remy. Y' okay?"

            Her eyes slowly opened. She stared into his red on black eyes longingly. "Rem." A small smile curved on her lips. She felt so drowsy and her body felt like it was numb. She sat up with his help. Her emerald eyes trailed over to the blonde girl sitting a few feet away. "Hiyah. Ar-"

            "Look out!" The blonde cried out. Rogue felt like she was thrown forward. She tried to stand up but just fell down. Remy laid unconscious right next to her. A small trail of blood fell from his forehead. This was the first time she realized his shoulder was bandaged up.

            "Remy!" She cried out. Rogue looked up at Trask. Her eyes went wide.

            And before she knew it, her world went black.

            ***

            "Power and memory absorption with skin-to-skin contact.." Rogue heard Trask said. She heard his boots squeak on the floor as he walked around the room. Her eyes opened immediately. She tried to move but restraining belts wrapped around her forehead, waist, forearms and legs kept her firmly to the cold metal platform. "Bring her closer." He told someone. She heard the sound of another cart wheeling towards her. "Release her hand but make sure not to touch her skin." A woman did as told. 

            "What are yah doin'?" Rogue shouted as the woman took her hand. 

            "No!" She heard a girl scream. 

            "What are yah doin'!?" Rogue asked. She let out a loud scream as she felt someone's flesh against her exposed hand. She felt her body except the energy. The powers. The memories. She didn't know how long she felt the flesh on her. She drifted off unconsciously ignoring the screams of a young woman in her head.

            ***

            _To be continued._

_            Sorry so short.. :) Please forgive me._

_            Bad idea, Rogue77?_

_            I'm unsure. I might rewrite it._

"I jus' kiddin' Roguey." He smiled at her relaxed and sleeping face. He then remembered right now wasn't the time to admire her face. He licked his lips.

            _That is NOT a typo by the way.. The 'I' at least.._

_            Chapter one was intended to be a one chaptered fic with a sequel but after some convincing reviews I decided to turn the plot 'round a bit and made it into a many chaptered fic. Sorry.. :(_

_            I just want to say I'm sorry now for any spelling errors and such in this fic. I didn't even go over it.. so.. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE AND THANK YA! :D_


	8. Hurting

            ***

            Disclaimer – I don't own X-Men: Evolution

            _A lot of people don't go by the show.. erm.. yeah well, She absorbed Carol but I decided she'd just have the powers 'cause she already has voices in her head. ;) I don't know much about Carol anyway.. More Romy on the way!_

            

            Gambit groaned as he rolled on his back. He opened his eyes and winced. His head hurt like no tomorrow. The Cajun slowly attempted to sit up – and did. He looked around the room then used the end of a table that he had been laying next to help himself get to his feet. He felt his heart deflate when he saw who was strapped onto the table. He stumbled over to her side.

            "Rogue?" He ran a finger down her cold cheek. He saw that the woman – Carol – was placed next to her. She was also unconscious and unlike Rogue's arm, which was now strapped down, Carol's still reached out. It didn't take him long to put two and two together. Remy quickly unhooked the straps. "_Chére_, wake up.." He carefully shook her but she didn't even stir. Then he shook her more violently. "Please.. fo' me.. wake up.." Afraid that he was bruising her, he eased his grip. "I'm serious.. Rogue.. open yo're eyes." Through the thin layer of clothing he could feel her body heat building up. He picked her up from off of the bed and sat in the corner of the room with her in his arms.

            ***

            "I'm scared." Amara whispered holding onto Bobby's arm. It had been nearly a half hour since they heard the screams. Amara shivered. '_It sounded so much like Rogue combined with someone else's voice which means there's someone with her. That person probably didn't know about her powers and touched her._' "I hate this place." Her eyes got watery. She let go of Bobby and fell to her knees. "I want to go home!"

            "Right now, we ain't got no home. The sentinels destroyed it, remember kid?"

            "Logan, that doesn't help." Ray shrugged then leaned against the wall along with Jamie. Bobby just put a comforting hand on Amara's shoulder. He couldn't think of anything else to do nor say.

            Wolverine just shrugged then walked further until he came to the room at the end of the hallway. He then opened the door. "Mystique." He growled.

            She walked right past him. "Took you long enough. By now they have started the experiment on Rogue." Everyone looked at her with questioning looks. "Trask wants to see how many powers she can absorb. I tried to free you all and get her out of here before he started but he found out." She continued walking. "He has surveillance systems hooked up all around here so he knows our every move."

            ***

            Rogue slowly opened her eyes to see Gambit's sleeping face right above hers. "Remy.." She whispered gently touching his cheek. His eyes snapped open almost immediately. He stared into her eyes then wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly.

            '_Can't breath_..' A voice muttered inside her head. Her body tensed up. This voice wasn't like the others. It seemed louder inside her head. *****

            "Oh mah god.." The southern whispered. Her jaw hung and her eyes were wide. "Mah-"

            "Hate to break this up but I believe I have a task to finish." They heard Trask say so loudly they both winced.

            "Rogue!"

            Rogue broke the hug. "Jubilee!?"

            ***

             "Never knew you cared so much, Mystique." Logan snarled as they followed her down the hallway. She shot him a glance. He didn't even know why he decided to follow her. It seemed like a trap since she 'said' she was taking them to where Trask was holding Rogue. 

            "Shut it, Wolf-boy." She snapped. "After we get her, we get Kurt and we're going."

            "What about the others? And the Prof?" Amara asked, holding on to Bobby again. "We can't just leave them here."

            "And we're not." Logan glared at the blue skinned woman. "We're a team."

            "And no one gets left behind." Jamie spoke up, proudly.

            Mystique crossed her arms. "Then I find Rogue and Kurt and you get the others."

            "After we get Rogue, We get the others." Logan snarled. Mystique just shrugged but she didn't look too happy about the decision.

            ***

            "Ah thought yah were dead." 

            "I thought you were dead!" 

            "Sorry to break up the reunion but I have something to finished." Trask snapped. Gambit's arms wrapped themselves securely around Rogue's waist. He wasn't letting that weirdo do anything else to her. Trask noticed. He smirked. "How cute. Two mutties are in love."

            Rogue broke out of Remy's arms and struggled to stand up. "Ah'll show yah love, _Sugah_." She took a step forward but due to the sudden fatigue she fell to her knees. Her eyes went wide and she looked down. _Kill him. Use your inner strength. Look what he's doing to the others. Get him. _Anger was building up in her.

            Everyone was silent as they scared at her. Trask was still smirking. Rogue looked up at him. Her eyes were a cold furious green. "Ah'm gonnah tear that stupid smirk right off yah ugly li'l face." Her feet lifted right off the ground and she lunged at him. She gripped his collar and sent them both back. They busted right through the door and banged right into Mystique.

            "'Dat fille got some strength in 'er." Gambit muttered. Jubilee stared into the hallway wide eyed. She somehow managed to nod in agreement. He stood up, griped his shoulder with his other hand and walked forward. "C'mon Jubes."

            ***

            "Get off of me!" Mystique yelled pushing the now unconscious Trask off of her. Rogue fell to her knees right next to his side, then touched his flushed face with her fingertips. She let out a short gasp as all his memories flowed into her and his hatred for mutants. She stumbled back, fell against the wall then slid down it.

            Amara, Bobby, Logan, Mystique, Jamie, Jubilee and Gambit all stood there in the hallway questioning what to do next. Suddenly, footsteps heard from behind made them turn around.

            "He may have failed to find out how to destroy all of you." The woman with brown hair stood behind them. "But I won't."

            ***

            _Short. Too damn bad. I spent four days on this chapter and look at how short it is. Man, and every damn night I have homework and more homework. The next chapter will be out by Saturday or Sunday. :) Read and review, PLEASE AND THANK YOU!_

**Rogue77** _I'm sorry. I just realized I never got back to you on your review. (I was going to e-mail you but when I got the review I had a huge ass headache and somehow forgot about it :( ) _


	9. Exit

            ***

            Disclaimer – I don't own X-Men: Evolution

            "Oh great." Gambit muttered at the woman. "Fille, we not be humans. An' y' know 'dat we can 'ndeed take y' out so let us be." Logan shot him a look. Jubilee grinned. Rogue just glanced up. Beads of sweat popped out around her forehead. He shrugged. "_What_?"

            "Right. You stupid dolt. If you haven't guessed, I, too, am a mutant." Just about everyone raised a brow. Rogue solemnly nodded. Trask had known she was a mutant yet still let her work for him.

            "An' what's yoah powah, sugah?" Rogue stood up, groping the wall. "The powah of stupidity? Remy, Jus' throw somethin' charged at her an' let's go."

            The woman laughed. "As if you could—"

            Rogue grabbed the collar of her shirt and lifted her up by it. The woman let out choking noises, both of surprise and fear. She hadn't expected _this_. The girl could barely stand but here she was lifting someone six inches off the ground. "Why don't yah jus' leave us alone already?" Rogue stared at her straight into her eyes. Her eyes, once again, looked cold and angry. Full of furious emotion.

            "Rogue—" Gambit put his hand on her shoulder. "Jus' put 'de girl down. We can find somethin' better t' do wit' her, non?" Rogue sighed, and then dropped her. She stumbled to her feet but before opened her mouth, Rogue's fist stopped it. She fell back and just laid on the ground, possibly knocked out.

            "Ah found somethin' bettah ta do with her." Rogue turned and gave Gambit a small smile. He raised a brow. Well, It was _something_ else.

            "Let's go get the others." Amara yawned, stretching out her arms. Bobby put his arm around her waist. Jamie gave another eye roll and looked at Jubilee who shifted weight on one leg to another.

            "Jus' follow meh." 

            ***

            "Do you have any idea where the Professor is?" Jean asked as Logan helped Scott to his feet. Rogue searched the memories in her head. "Well?"

            "Ah'm tryin'." Rogue snapped, raising her fist. Gambit placed one hand on her fist and the other on her other arm, which had the white cast on it.

            "Don' get frustrated." He whispered into her ear. "Take yo time." Her arm fell down limply. 

            "Ah'm sorrah it's jus' that Trask's hatred foh mutants is still in mah head."

            "I could go through the memories in your head." Jean offered, rubbing her side. Rogue stared at her. Jean actually thought she could survive in Rogue's head?

            "Sugah, Ah can barely survive in mah head an' yah think yah can? Yoah powahs ain't that strong." Rogue closed her eyes and thought carefully. Out of all the memories scattered around in her head one would tell her where Xavier was being kept. She searched deeper and deeper. Before she knew it she was surrounded by darkness. She could feel the memory trying to reach her. It seemed like she was in a tunnel of some sort. Mind tunnel. She stared off into the black until something caught her eyes. The light.

            In this case, there always was a light at the end of every tunnel.

            ***

            Rogue opened her eyes and blinked when she realized she was staring _up_ at Gambit. Wait— Up? She reached up and touched his cheek. Something inside of her wanted to squash his cute little face and put his head on a plaque. He smiled at her; unaware of her thoughts.

            "Y' faint'd."

            She ignored him. "Ah know where the professah is."

            Rogue tensed up as she felt Jean trying to get inside her head. She leaped to her feet. "Stay outtah mah head unless yah want ta be permanently trapped in there."

            "I was just trying to see if—" 

            Once again, She felt the red head trying to get inside. She lunged at her, grabbed a hold of her shirt and pulled her up. "What part of stay outtah mah head don'chya undahstand, Red!?"

            "Merde." Gambit exhaled. Rogue and Jean were up at least three feet in the air and it wasn't Jean's powers that kept them in the air.

            "Stripes." Logan warned. Rogue blinked realizing what she was doing. Then they both fell to the ground. Logan then looked around. "Where's Mystique?"

            "T' hell wit' 'er." Gambit snapped. Everyone suddenly looked at him. "We be standin' 'round here like idiots. Let's jus' get 'de others an' get out of 'ere!" 

            "Ah'm with the Cajun." Rogue said weakly. She stood up and wiped off her bottom. "Jus' follow meh.. again.."

            ***

            "My head, like, hurts." Kitty sighed as Storm helped her out of the room. Ororo had been placed in the room earlier. Amara stared at Kitty; her eyes looked so sad and depressed. Kurt didn't look too happy either. 

            "Vhere are the others?" His accent was weak. She knew by 'others' he mostly meant Rogue.

            "She went with Logan and Gambit to get the Professor." Jamie asked, yawning. "The sooner we get him, the sooner we get out of here."

            Jean crossed her arms. "This all seems too easy. Trask and what's-her-face might be knocked about but what about the other people?"

            "Maybe they're afraid of mutants and ran away?" Bobby shrugged. Scott, who was now wearing his visor, shook his head.

            "Jean is right. Where are the others?"

            Kitty bit her lower lip to keep it from trembling. "Can't we just leave and forget about all of this."

            "Don't forget.." Amara said quietly. "The institute is gone."

            The words hit Kitty hard. She let out a short sob then broke out in tears.

            ***

            Logan stared at the back of Rogue's head. She was acting differently. He blinked then looked at her swaying casted arm. It didn't look like she had been hurt physically much by the attack but of course he was only assuming that. Gambit walked next to her. He noticed her sudden change but said nothing about it to her. 

            "Here." She stopped in front of a thick metal door. 

            "Looks like it's gonna be hard to open." Logan examined the door closely. Rogue sighed, grabbed the handle of the door and without even trying, she ripped the door off it's hinges. 

            ".. Or not, mon ami." Gambit scratched the back of his head. "_Mon chére_.. a strong one, _non_?"

            ***

n _To be continued –_

_Another short chapter.. Better than nothing, right..? RIGHT?_

_Think about it.. how will the X-Men get out? Where'd Mystique go? Where are Trask's people person.. thingers.. Confused about that one woman with the brown hair? Yeah, I'll explain that in the next chapter.._

**_Ishandahalf_**_.. are ya ever going to write a fic? :) Just wondering.. It'd be cool to read one by you. After reading so many romys.. lol.. anyway.. yeah.. _


	10. Death

            -

            Disclaimer – I don't own X-Men: Evolution

            ***

            Mystique dragged the brown haired woman down the hall by her hair. She was also dragging Trask by the back of his collar. She walked into a room, laid them both on two beds and strapped them into it.

            "This is what you get for trying to kill my children." She hissed then left the room. She made sure to lock it behind her. She then wandered down the hall and into a room. Trask's control room. She sat down in front of the computer and monitors then stared typing until the words 'DESTRUCTION' appeared on the screen. She hit a few more keys. '20:00' She smirked. "That should give everyone enough time to get out."

            She did not dare to think of the consequences.

            ***

            "He's unconscious." Logan murmured walking down the hall towards the others. Xavier was tossed casually over his shoulder.

            "But.. He's going to be you know.. like, okay?" Kitty asked, gently shivering. Kurt wrapped a fuzzy arm around her waist and gave her a small smile.

            "He's fine, half-pint. Now let's get out of—"

            "Where's Rogue?" Jubilee suddenly asked looking around. "And Gambit?"

            "Oh great." Logan groaned. They were never going to see daylight again at this rate. He sniffed the air. "They're not too far behind. Let 'em catch up."

            Jean sighed. '_Something tells me that something bad is going to happen.._'

            ***

            "An' we are goin' where?" Gambit asked following Rogue as she smashed through a door. He winced. It looked like it would hurt. Hurt the _door_ at least.

            "We ain't leavin' here without Carol." She replied, not even bothering to look at him.

            "If she has super-strength an' can fly, how did 'dey manage t' capture 'er?"

            Now, Rogue looked at him. "They told her that they captured her family.." Memories raced through her head. "An' when she got here.. they captured her.." She shrugged. "Ah don't know. They surprised her Ah think."

            "An' what 'bout 'er family?"

            Rogue sighed, brought her fingertips up to her temples and squeezed them. "Ah really don't know, Rem. Too many memories floatin' 'round in here." She then went back on to walking. "An' we hafta get Trask, That weirdo lady an' his men."

            "_Pardon_!?"

            "We X-Men ain't murders."

            "Damn.. But we can be fo'getful.. ne?"

            "No."

            Gambit mumbled a few French words under his breath.

            "An' Ah heard that!"

            ***

            "Logan, they haven't even caught up yet." Jean looked behind her. "I can sense them but they're so far away. We're going to end up loosing them in here."

            "We found a door that leads to the top." Kitty phased down from the ceiling and floated to the ground with Amara. "Amara, like, put a hole through it and it does lead outside."

            "Then let's get a move on."

            "But Logan—" Ororo tried to stop him.

            "They shouldn't have lagged behind." Wolverine snapped. He knew doing this would be something he would regret. "Now, let's get out of here."

            ***

            Gambit felt weird carrying Carol as Rogue breached through walls. Her attitude had changed. A lot. It was like she was angry with herself and him. She wasn't like this before she absorbed Trask. Running through her veins was the hatred for mutants and he knew it. He just didn't know when it would wear off since she was using his knowledge of the place to know where she was going.

            "Were _are_ we goin'?" He asked out loud.

            "Ta Trask's control room."

            "Why?"

            "Because Ah said so!" She snapped without looking at him.

            Gambit stopped walking. "Why don' y' tell me what's wrong, _chére_?"

            She stopped walking. "Nothin' is the mattah, sugah. Ah jus' really want ta get outtah here." She turned and looked at him. "Don't ya want ta?"

            He nodded then stared at her arm. "Don' it hurt? Thought it was broken."

            She shrugged. "It is. Ah guess." She then broke through another wall and walked into the dark room. "Ah think we found it.." Red letters glowed on a screen. "An' this place is gonna blow." She turned and stared at him with wide eyes. "We hafta get outtah here. We only have a few minutes."

            "'Den let's go."

            "But—"

            He set down Carol and grabbed her arm. "I will get Trask. You take 'dis fille an' get out of here befo' y' get anymore hurt."

            "Remy.. Ah can't.." She shook her head. "Ah ain't leavin' you in here when we have.." She turned and looked at the screen. "Seven minutes!" 

            "Go." His grip on her arm tightened. "C'mon Rogue. Get out of here."

            "No."

            "'Den we both die."

            She blinked. Her heart suddenly seemed to soften. "Ya plan on dyin' in here?"

            "If y' don' leave now, I will. Now go!" He let out of her arm then gave her a quick kiss on the lips. She stared at him in confusion. Just as she was about to open her mouth he stopped her. "Please go."

            Rogue bit down hard on her lip. "Let's us leave 'em and get outta here."

            "X-Men ain't murders, _chére_." She picked up Carol then left before he could say anything else. But before she left, she turned back and stared at him.

            "Ah love ya." Then she left, regretting leaving him.

            ***

            "Gawd.. ya really need ta loose some weight.." Rogue mumbled to the unconscious Carol as she ran down the hallway. Then it hit her. Carol's powers were fading in her. She suddenly felt weak and then dropped to her knees. "Carol?" She poked the young woman. Maybe if she woke up, she could get them out of here. "Carol?"

            "Rogue?" Kitty's head phased through the ceiling. "Ohmigosh! Come on. We found a way out."

            Rogue struggled to get up but she couldn't manage Carol. "Kitty. Ah'm going ta need your help." Kitty fell from the ceiling but phased through the ground so she wouldn't get hurt.

            "I can go get Mr. Logan."

            "No. We need ta hurry, Kitty. This place is about ta blow!"

            ***

            "We hafta go back in." Rogue yelled as Logan and Kitty phased her out of the ground. "Remy is still in there. We can't leave 'im."

            "It's too late, Stripes." Logan set Carol down on the ground.

            The explosion was first heard from underground. Rogue screamed.

            "Remy!"

            She struggled to get to her feet. She looked around but saw no signs of him.

            "Oh mah gawd."

            __

            _To be continued.._

            :)


	11. Living

            ***

            Disclaimer – I don't own X-Men: Evolution

            _*holds up white flag*_

            ___

            Rogue's eyes went wide as she heard the rumble of the place collapsing into the ground. She tried to run towards it as if she was able to save Gambit by doing so but she couldn't. Logan locked his arms around her waist and held her with his strength. Carol's powers seemed to have faded inside of her but she could still feel the powers inside of her. Her body was just too weak to respond.

            "Remy.." She whispered. Tears fell from her eyes and down her cheek. She glanced over at Carol's body and thought of Trask and his associations. Why didn't she go instead of him? Why did he go? Minutes later everyone and everything was silent. All that could be heard was Rogue's sobs. How could this happen? _Why_ did this happen? So many thoughts went through Rogue's head. 

            "Rogue!" Mystique ran up to her 'daughter'. "I see you got out alright. I'm glad. For awhile I thought you weren't going to be able to make it out alive."

            The swirling thoughts came to a halt. "_What_?" Did Mystique to this? Was this her doings? "_You_ did this?" You didn't need to be a telepath to know the answer. Rogue went limp in Logan's arm although she was still conscious.

            "I had to destroy it—"

            Rogue ripped out of Logan's arm with such strength that he fell back. "How could ya do this? As if ya already didn't hurt meh enough, ya gotta kill the one person Ah love!"

            Mystique's eyes went wide. "I did not know, Ro—"

            She went charging at Mystique. Her feet lifted right off at the ground and she flew right at her knocking them both into the rubble and debris. Even through she had landed hard on Mystique she started to punch at her with her eyes shut tightly to block the incoming tears.

            "Rogue—Please stop!" Kitty put her hand up against Rogue's back and phased her so that the punches would phased through Mystique. "Violence isn't going to help."

            Rogue's eye then opened up and went wide. She stopped punching her 'mother' then got up and stared at Kitty. "Kitty, Phase through the ground! See if ya can find Remy!"

            Kitty's eyes began to swell up. "Rogue, there's no chance.."

            "No chance of what?" Rogue asked. "He's alive, Kitty. He has ta be." She wiped the tears off with the side of her hand. 

_            "Go." His grip on her arm tightened. "C'mon Rogue. Get out of here."_

_            "No."_

_            "'Den we both die."_

_            She blinked. Her heart suddenly seemed to soften. "Ya plan on dyin' in here?"_

_            "If y' don' leave now, I will. Now go!"_

"Oh mah gawd." Rogue choked on a sob as she relived the memories. "He nevah planned on gettin' outtah there. He knew.." She fell to her knees. "Remy.. is dead."

            Mystique just sat up, still a bit dazed. "I'm sorry Rogue." Even as sincere as it had sounded, Rogue just ignored the apology.

            It seemed like a dream. No. A nightmare. None of it seemed real. Rogue was waiting for her to wake up then be in the comfort of Remy's arms.

            '_He never loved you anyway.._'

            '_Forget about him.._'

            '_No one wants the untouchable.._'

            The voices. She squeezed her eyes tightly. No. They had vanished for a while at one time but now they were back and louder than ever. She couldn't let them control her anymore. She couldn't—She wouldn't. The only person who had helped her control her powers and the voices was now gone. And so was she. She became engulfed into the darkness around her.

            "Iz she..?" Kurt asked as Logan picked up Rogue's limp body. Logan didn't say anything in response to the blue fuzzy 'elf.'

            ***

            "How are you feeling, Chuck?" Logan asked the Professor. The whole X team was staying in an underground 'institute' that was right beneath the real institute which was now being rebuilt.

            "I've been better." Charles admitted. "I'm just worried about Rogue." Logan slowly nodded then looked down. "They started clearing up the rubble from Trask's headquarters."

            "And?"

            "They haven't found any bodies yet."

            Logan looked up. "Does that mean Gumbo might still be alive?"

            The Professor nodded. "Don't mention this around any of the children. If anyone tells Rogue, it might ruin her mental stage even more." Seeing Rogue rocking back and fourth while shivering in the hot underground room, worried him greatly. Her face was paler than ever and she refused to talk to anyone. "I think there's only one person right now who can make Rogue sane again." He didn't wait for Logan's answer. "Gambit."

            "Xavier?" Carol walked into the room. She wore an X-Men uniform, for it was the only thing she had to wear. Xavier had already explained the institute to her and asked her to join but she said it wasn't 'her.' Charles looked at her. "I called my parents. Told them I'm alright and I'll be home in a few days after my full strength has returned." Her blue eyes seemed to get colder at the word 'strength.' Carol seemed to have something against Rogue who, even in her weak state, still possessed the true strength of Carol's powers.

            "I understand Carol." He gave her a slight nod. Carol mumbled something under her breath then exited the room as Hank walked in.

            "She's stable." He explained, give them both a half smile. "And takes to Storm, Jubilee, Amara, Kitty and Bobby, she has finally eaten something." The news relieved them both.

            "I'm goin' to go talk to 'er." Logan muttered walking out of the room. As he walked down the hall he smelled something familiar. The smell of blood and something else that he couldn't quite put his nose on. He wasn't used to the underground shelter yet so he let his nose take control. As he walked down into the main room, the metal door busted open and in came a beat up and pissed off looking Gambit. 

            "I wake up an' what's 'de first t'ing I see? An ugly old man wearin' a hard hat." He snapped. Dried up blood was caked onto his ripped clothes and hair. "T'anks fo' lookin' fo' me!" Logan's jaw just about hit the floor. "Remy nearly died in 'ere and y' guys didn't even look fo' 'im!" He waited for an answer. 

            "Logan?" Ororo called walking into the room. She stopped dead in her tracks. "Gambit? B-but.." She shook her head. "You're dead.."

            Gambit just looked around. It took him a minute to realize they did think he was dead and he didn't like that idea. "Mon dieu."

            __

            _Short. Oh well. Sucky. Oh well. _

_            It was either this or nothing. :)_


	12. Deadish

           __

           Disclaimer – I don't own X-Men: Evolution

           _I rewrote the beginning of this chapter because it looked like a bunny on crack (=P) wrote it blindfolded.. Long story..           _

           ***

           "You can't see Rogue." Hank sighed. Logan walked over to the doorway and stood in it. The Professor and Ororo stood next to the Beast.

           "Pardon?" He raised a brow. Or at least he thought he did. His face felt a little numb. "An' why not?"

           "Because the child thinks you're dead." Ororo answered. She looked a bit sad when she had spoken. Gambit just looked at them like they were all nuts.

           "But Remy be very much alive!"

           "How did you find us here?" Logan suddenly asked. His claws ejected out making a _snickt_ sound. "Charles never told anyone about this place."

           "I be an ex-thief, mon ami. Y' figure it out." He snapped. "I kept Trask and 'de other lady at the remains of wherever we were."

           "You risked your life to save _them_?" Logan asked. His claws snapped back in.

           "'Course, X-men ain't murderers."

           The professor smiled. "Gambit, why don't you go clean up and rest. Tomorrow you can see Rogue."

           To Gambit, tomorrow seemed like a long time away.

           ***

           Remy stared at the drain as the blood tainted water swirled down. He waited until it when clear then turned off the shower but ended up turning off the cold and just putting the hot water on high. It blasted out, steaming on. Even in his bruised body, he dodged the water and tumbled out of the shower.

           '_Murderer_.' He thought staring at the shower that seemed to be his new enemy. '_I'll be back._'

           ***

           "Do you think it's a good idea? We've finally calmed her down. When she sees Gambit.." Ororo said in a low, concerned voice. Charles nodded at her words, understanding her concern.

           "Once she realizes that she _didn't_ 'kill' him, she might snap out of it."

           Logan grunted. "Or she might think Gumbo is an illusion and try to kill 'im." Xavier gave him a look. "It could happen."

           "Let's just hope it doesn't." The professor said, folding his hands neatly on his lap.

           ***        

           Pfft. Like Gambit was going to wait until tomorrow to see his Rogue. He hated making Rogue leave him in Trask's shelter because when he woke up, he realized that he didn't even know if Rogue made it out alive. It didn't take a genius to figure out that there had been a place build underground, by the institute. Plus, Gambit had once seen the blue prints, courtesy of Magneto. He slowly made his way down the hall, wondering where Rogue was.

           "Looking for someone?" Kitty asked phasing through a wall. She crossed her arms and smirked at him. Her smirk faded when she realized who was standing there. "Aren't you, like, dead?"

           Apparently all the X-Men just assumed he was dead and that was that. He realized that he'd be asked this question a lot. "_Non_, petite, Remy be alive. 'Bit deadish— but alive."

           Kurt then bamf'd into the hallway. "Kitty, I thought you vere looking—" He stopped in mid-sentence when he saw Gambit. He leaned over and nudged Kitty. "Isn't he dead?"

           "No.." She said in astonishment. "He's.. _alive_." She blinked. Remy felt uncomfortable. He left as if he should be dead. They looked disappointed to see him standing there, very much alive.

           Kurt poked him. "Vell, he isn't a ghost."

           "No kiddin'!" Gambit took a step backwards. He looked offended. "Can y' jus' tell Remy where Rogue be?" 

           "Vhy? So you can cause her more heart-break?"

           "Ache." Kitty quietly corrected him. "And I think Rogue needs to see Gambit. You can tell she, like, totally loves him. Why else would she have a nervous breakdown?"

           "Because she loves a dead guy!"

           "Remy ain't dead!"

           Kurt crossed his arms. "Vell, She t'inks you are!"

           "**But Remy ain't dead**." He repeated himself more slowly. He then grabbed Kurt's shoulder and griped it tightly. "Now, Tell me where Rogue is."

           "Let him go!" A force knocked Gambit onto his bottom. He groaned in pain. His body already hurt enough. He slowly got to his feet and glared at the red head.

           "Jean, right?" He rolled his red eyes. "A'ight, fille, y' try 'dat 'gain an' Remy will make 'dat pretty hair o' yors go bye-bye."

           "Gambit!?" She gasped, surprised. "I thought you were dead!"

           "Sorry t' ruin 'de surprise now will someone tell me where Rogue is!?" Scott then walked up behind Jean. He looked at Gambit surprised and just as he opened his mouth to speak, Gambit cut him off. "_Oui_. Remy be alive." He paused. "Roguey _is_ alright, no?"

           "I think if you just, like, walk in and see her, she'll think you're Mystique and rip your head off." Kitty gave him a supporting smile. "But, that's just a guess. Go on and see her. The room is down the hall, third door to the left of the Professor's office."

           Gambit raised a brow. "_Pardon_?"

           ***

           "Rogue?" Kitty phased through the door and walked into the dark room. She glanced around looking for the southern girl. "I have something to tell you and I think you're going to, like, love it." She heard a soft grunt. "I'm serious. It'll totally make you flip! You'll go crazy." 

           Rogue rolled her eyes at the younger girl's choice of words. "Ah'm not in the mood, Kit. Jus' leave meh alone."

           "But Rogue—"

           "Kitty." She raised her voice.

           Kitty sighed, turned on the light, phased her hand through the door and pulled Gambit through the door. He stumbled forward and fell hard on his knees. He groaned. That was the last thing his body needed.

           "Remy?" Rogue's jaw hung but she didn't make any sudden movements.

           "Rogue." His head jerked up. His eyes went wide. As sore as his body was, he scattered over to Rogue and tossed his arms around her, and pulled her into his chest.

           "But.. yoah.."

           "I ain't dead, _chére_, I ain't dead."

           "But the place collapsed." Doubt filled her eyes.

           "An' Remy grabbed Trask and 'de lady an' ran. I was far away from 'de t'ing when it went off." He ran his fingers through her hair. "Merde. I was so worried 'bout y'."

           "'Bout meh?" Her eyes were now watery. She blinked a few times and that released them. "Oh Remy.. Yoah.. not dead."

           He smiled. At least someone finally confirmed it.

           __

           _The next chapter will be better. It'll take place right as the institute is finished and they're all moving back in. And I promise it'll be longer. _

_           Things to happen next: More romy, more romy and more romy. :) But what happens when Gambit's attitude changes A LOT? Mmm.. you'll see what I'm talking about.. Heh._


	13. Surrounded

           __

           Disclaimer – I don't own X-Men: Evolution

           _Forget what I said about this chapter in the last.. I'm sick right now (and delusional..) and I'm _

_going to work a different plot into this lovely fic.. or something. I don't own. This chapter sucks.. BUT IT HAS ROMY! And as long as it has Romy.. everything is okay.._

           ***

           Rogue sat herself down in the grass as Ororo filled the water fountain up with water from rain clouds that were 

only above the angel statue. She brought her knees up to her chest, wrapped her arms around them and rested her chin

 on her kneecaps. The institute was finished. All that needed to be done was moving the furniture and such into the mansion. 

Rogue pondered on how Xavier afforded everything but decided to keep the question to herself.

           "Penny fo' yo'r t'oughts." Remy sat himself down next to Rogue. Rogue blinked and realized that Ororo had finished her task and was now watering the growing garden across the lawn.

           "Jus' thinkin'." She answered, unwrapping her arms and stretching out her legs. "Things seem different now."

           He put his hand on her shoulder and gave it a small squeeze. "How so, _petite_?" His hand moved across her shoulders then moved down and rested on her side. He gave it a tight squeeze.

           "Ah don't know." She shrugged then moved in closer to him. She rested her head on his shoulder. "But as long as Ah have ya everythin' is alright. Ah almost lost ya Rem."

           He rested his chin on the top of her head. "_But Remy is alive_." He seemed to stress out the overly repeated words. She then sat up and faced him.

           "Ya don't know how much Ah love ta hear that."

           "I say it 'nough." He mumbled sarcastically. He opened his mouth to say something else but Rogue leaned in and kissed him. It was a sweet, short kiss. It was the kind of kiss that was photographic; a Kodak moment. When Rogue parted away from him, in a very slow way, he groaned; he wanted more. He leaned in and captured her lips with his. She fell back from the impact of the kiss but their lips never parted, even as he laid practically on her. His hands ran up and down her sides as the kiss deepened and she wrapped her arms around his neck. For them, this was bliss, pure bliss.

           Logan and Scott were on the roof setting up the satellite. Scott wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand and sighed. "They're at it again." Logan decided not to look and just grunted then growled. He didn't need anymore explaining. 

           "Gumbo!"

           The kiss broke. Gambit's head jerked up. Rogue could feel his body tense up. He removed his hands (that had slowly made their way up her shirt) away from her and sat up.

           "Get up here." The short man ordered. 

           "So y' can 'accidently' throw me off? No t'anks, Wolvie." He got to his feet and then helped Rogue to hers. "Me an' mon chere here are goin' t' go.."

           "Help in the mansion." Rogue finished for him. She grabbed his hand and they raced off into the mansion. Scott rolled his eyes.

           "They're only going to start again in there."

           "Not with someone in each room." Logan smirked.

           ***

           Remy watch as Rogue hung a painting up on the wall. Her feet were about three feet off the ground, which meant she still had Carol's powers. He licked his lips. He loved when she wore her X-Men uniform. Spandex. Gambit didn't know who invented spandex but whoever it was, he loved them. The other females on the team wore their spandex uniform but he didn't care for them. He only cared for Rogue's. Rogue looked over her shoulder and raised a brow. 

           "Sugah, yoah droolin'." She gave him a wink then dropped to the ground. Instead of landing gracefully on her feet, she landed hard on her bottom. Remy raised a brow. She wasn't that high in the air but he was still by her side within a second when he heard her groan. He helped her to her feet. "Ah think Ah broke mah arse."

           He frowned, then placed his hand on her bottom and carefully rubbed it. "Let Remy make it all bett'r." Her eyes went wide and she jerked away. He gave her puppy dog eyes. 

           "Yoah not rubbin' mah.." His arms snaked their way around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She stared into his red eyes and started to feel weird.. She blinked. "'Scuse me, Mista Empath—" She arched her brows. "—What do ya think yoah doin'?"

           "Tryin' t' get y' t' seduce me.. what else?" He asked sarcastically. 

           "I think the place looks—" Jean stopped in mid-sentence as she walked into the room, with Amara at her side. ".. Do you guys have to do that everywhere?"

           "Do y' guys always have t' interrupt us?" Remy asked, breaking away from Rogue.

           "There are children here."

           "Like 'dey don' know what we doin'."

           "They're at a very impressionable age."

           "Y' jus' mad 'cause Eye-boy doesn' want t' get laid."

           Jean opened her mouth to say something but stopped. Amara cracked up but stopped when Jean gave her a dirty look. Rogue just looked at her fingernails and coughed.

           "Watch it, Lebeau. I can read your mind." Lame threat.

           "So you be readin' 'bout my fantasies wit' Roguey?" He asked, raising a brow. "Wishin' it were y', huh?"

           Jean then took a step forward, did this weird wave thing with her hand, brought her palm up to his nose, stuck her nose up in the air then walked away.

           "Did she jus' tell me t' talk t' 'de hand?"

           Rogue and Amara switched glances.

           ***

           "I hate 'dis place." Remy slumped up against the wall. He took a card out from his pocket and placed it between his index finger and middle. Rogue sat down next to him.

           "Don't leave me." He looked at her surprised. He then turned his body so he was facing her. 

           "I would never leave y'." He dropped the card then brought his hand to her face. He touched the warm flesh and smiled. "Y' truly are beautiful."

           Amara suddenly walked in, next to Bobby. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and sighed deeply. "Amara, baby, you truly are beautiful."

            She broke away from him and then flipped back her hair. "_Duh_. I'm _Royalty_. Of course I'm beautiful."

           "Not to mention snobby."

           That seemed to break the mocking mood. "Well, you can act snobby when you have blue blood!"

           "I'll _give_ you blue blood!"

           Rogue coughed, "Are y'all done yet?"

           "No. He, like, insulted me!" Amara was hanging out too much with Kitty, apparently. "No one _ever_ makes fun of Amara!"

           "I t'ought talkin' in third person was Remy's job.." The sudden bickering between the two younger mutants drowned Remy's voice out.

           "Sheesh Amara, you seem to love yourself more than anyone else here."

           "Well, you'd love me too if you were me."

           "I _don't_ have to be you.." He trailed off. The two suddenly stared at each other with wide eyes.

           "Bobby.. I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me.." Her eyes were big and glossy.

           Rogue grabbed Remy's hand, she didn't want to sit there and witness any of this. "Let's out outta here."

           ***

           "What's wit' 'de prof givin' y' all spandex to wear?" Gambit asked as he and Rogue went for a walk outside the mansion. "Not 'dat I'm complainin'.." He frowned. "Did y' have t' change?" Rogue had changed into black pants, ripped at the knee, and just pulled an oversized dark purple sweatshirt over a black tank top. 

           "Do ya hate livin' at the institute?" She asked out of the blue. He gave her a surprised look. "Ah mean, there's no privacy o' anythin'. Don't ya wish we could.. ya know, live in our own place.. alone?" She knocked on the cast that was still placed on her arm. "An' Ah think mah arm has healed."

           "Yo're worried." He suddenly stated. Since he was an empath, some emotions came to him when he didn't even try to get them. "'Bout what happened? Wit' Task, o' whatever 'is name is an' such?" She just shrugged.

           "Ah made an enemy, Carol. Ah still have 'er powers an' some of 'er memories but she still seems pissed off at me."

           "Didn' she leave?"

           "She told the Prof that she might come back foh' some trainin'. Ah have a feelin' she'll visit soon jus' ta make sure Ah don't have 'er powers anymo'." She suddenly felt his hand in hers. She squeezed his hand—lightly. He squeezed back.

           "Don' worry 'bout it." He sighed, and squeezed her hand again—this time a little tighter. "I have a feelin' I ain't goin' t' fit well in the institute.. 'gain.. 'De Eye-Boy and T'ong-Girl are really gettin' to me."

           Rogue smiled. "Don't ya wish ya could blow 'em up?"

           He nodded. "Oui." He stopped walking but still kept a strong hold on her hand. "I t'ink we should get away from all of 'dis."

           "What?"

           "I t'ink we should go.. on a vacation.. from 'dis place. We could both use it, no?"

           She sighed; but nodded in agreement. "Yeah.."

           And suddenly, both of their futures became cloudy. Neither of them knew what was in store for them.

           __

           _Wow. I really killed this fic.. I tried to add some humor but *coughs* I'm not exactly the best at that. I changed the plot around from the last chapter.. sooo.._

_           Read and review!_

_           .  I think I went through forty cough drops when typing this up._


	14. Safe

           ***

           Disclaimer – I don't own X-Men: Evolution

           __

           "Absolutely not." Came Professor Xavier's stern reply. Rogue sighed heavily and threw herself down in the chair that was in front of his desk.

           "But ya said 'yeah' when Remy asked." She pointed out. For the past several weeks she and Remy had been putting a lot of hours into the institute and finally, it was complete. Today was the first day everyone would sleep in his or her new and improved rooms. 

           "That's because he didn't voucher for _both_ of you." Charles explained. He started talking about safety but Rogue just stared at the steeple his hands made. It was very distracting.

           "It's safe foh Remy ta leave this place but it ain't safe foh me ta go with 'im?" Rogue suddenly asked, feeling confused. "Ah mean c'mon Prof. It's only goin' ta be foh a few days."

           "I would rather have you here."

           "Ah need a better reason then that." Rogue then stood up. "Ya can't keep me here. It's mah choice if Ah wanna be here o' not an' Ah don't appreciate ya tellin' me what ta do."

           "I could always let you go with a chaperon." 

           "Oh yeah, like _Wolverine_?" Rogue tried to keep the images out of her head. "Listen Prof, Ah really need ta get away. An' Ah am, So, yoah goin' ta have ta learn ta trust me."

           "Rogue.." He watched as she walked towards the door. She opened the door and slowly made her way out. When he heard the door clicked shut he sighed and did the steeple with his hands. 

           ***

            Gambit sat on Rogue's bed, dodging any items that would fly past his head. His eyes were locked on Rogue who was on her knees, with her back facing him, as she went through her closet. He could see the black hem of her underwear showing. Not that he was looking _there_ or anything. He licked his lips then blinked when he realized she had been talking to him. He had his mind set on other things. Well, Scientists do report that, on average, a male thinks about sex every six point five seconds and in Remy's case, that was just about right.

           "After everythin' Ah've been through, he doesn't trust me." A boot whizzed past Remy's head. He gulped. The last thing he would want is an indenture in his pretty head.

           "He probably don' trust me, Roguey." His eye started to twitch as she still rummaged through the closet. "What are y' lookin' fo' anyway?"

           Suddenly, she stopped and sat up. "Ah can't remember." She shrugged and turned around and faced him. She saw the mess of items laying around on her bed and floor. "Mah gawd Remy, ya made a mess." He raised a brow but decided not to dissent. That gal had quite an arm.

           ***

           Dinner wasn't pleasant. It usually wasn't but tonight there seemed to be a lot of tension at dinner. Rogue, firstly, sat next to Gambit and never looked up from her plate. Gambit, secondly, talked to Piotr about something while looking at Rogue. And lastly, the Professor just acted like nothing was wrong. He was good at that.

           "Yeah, and we're, like, going to be there for four days." Rogue heard Kitty say to Jean. Amara was going home for a few days and asked Kitty to come along.

           "Mus' be nice ta know yoah trusted ta go." Rogue mumbled picking at her food. "An' not treated like a li'l kid." She looked up and noticed everyone was staring at her. She growled. "Y'all got starin' problems?"

           ***

           Rogue laid sprawled out on her bed with a scowl set upon her face. She stared up at the ceiling, wishing she could bust right through it. Gambit suddenly appeared at the end of her bed, and then crawled onto it. He placed himself on top of her, his hips placed between her legs. He rested his elbows on each side of her ribcage. 

           "Yes?" Her voice came out low. He smirked down at her, noticing how red her cheeks got. He scooted up so that his face was above hers and then lowered his head down and brushed his lips against hers.

           "'Dis is why Wheels don' wan' us alone.. travelin' out 'dere in 'dis lonely world." He said, kissing her jaw line then her neck. "Probably.. t'inks.."  He gently nudged the collar of her shirt down and kissed her collarbone. ".. we goin' t' end up hitched.." He brought his face back up to hers. "O' 'dat yo're goin' t' get impregnated.." Rogue arched her neck up, pressing her lips up against his. She broke away, groaning about something. "Too fast?"

           "No." She answered, giving him a look. "There's somethin' hard pokin' int' me."

           Before he had the chance to respond, an eerie voice filled their heads. '_Rogue, Gambit, please come to my office._'

           ***

           "Ya first."

           "Non, filles befo' men."

           "Age befoh' beauty!" Rogue gave her boyfriend a hard shove into Xavier's office. She stepped in behind him and carefully looked over Remy's shoulder.

           "Gambit, please move a foot to your right." He did and Rogue rolled her eyes. "Thank you. Now, for why I asked you both here—"

           "Let me guess, Ya want ta send Remy back ta N'Awlins."

           "Only if you suggest it, Rogue."

           Remy elbowed Rogue. Xavier paused; possibly waiting for an answer, then went on.

           "After taking some consideration, I've decided to let you leave the institute. I had a feeling you'd leave anyway. Now you have my permission. I just hope you are both mature enough—"

           "_Us_?" Rogue asked, wide eyes. "Not mature?" She laughed and elbowed Remy. "We're always mature, right Remy?"

           Remy's eye twitched but he gave out a hearty, **loud** laugh and elbowed Rogue right back. "O' course. _Oui_, we mature! Very mature. 'De mos' mature people in 'de whole wor—" He was cut off when Rogue cleared her throat, quite loudly, and then elbowed him. "I mean.. _Oui_. We be mature." His voice came out low and a bit squeaky.

           The Professor didn't look amused as he stared at the two with serious eyes and steeple-ized hands. "I understand. At least acknowledge me when you plan to leave."

           Before either of them said something to make the Professor change his mind, Rogue grabbed Remy's arm. "Sure thing, Prof. C'mon Swampy, we have some plans ta make." She dragged him out of the office just as Logan entered. He stared at Remy with a weird look planted on his face. 

           "You have lipstick on the side of yer mouth, Gumbo."

           ***

           "We gonna have time t' ourselves."

           "No rules. No worries. No punishments. No dangah room."

           "No interruptions.."

           "No Logan. No Kitty. No anyone."

           "Alone.. jus' 'de two o' us.. Alone.."

           "No curfews. No—" Rogue suddenly frowned. "Hey Rem?"

           "Oui?"

           "Where are we goin'?"

           "Beats me." He scratched his head then snapped his fingers. "But we'll be alone.. jus' 'de two o' us.." Apparently Remy had a one-track mind. 

           "But Ah really want ta get out there. Ah want ta travel."

           "We can travel.. From hotel t' hotel!"

           Rogue made a face. "That's all?"

           "Ooooh no." Remy wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "'Dere be so much more." It took Rogue a minute to realize what he had meant.

           "Horndog."

           He smirked. "Where do y' want ta go, petite? Anywhere.. 'Cept Canada. I be banned from ever goin' 'dere again." He kept talking so Rogue wouldn't ask questions. "We should get out o' New York. We can go t' Pennsylvania an' milk a cow."

           Rogue made another face. "Yeah right."

           "Go back down south? Where it be sinkin'? Go t' Florida.. see a thirty foot 'gater?" He kissed the side of her mouth. "Y' not helpin', _mon chére_." 

           "We should just leave. See where we end up."

           "Other 'den at a hotel?"

           Rogue broke away from him, grabbed a pillow from off her bed and swung it at his head.

           ***

           "Vhere do you think they are going?" Kurt asked bamf'ing into the kitchen. He knew Kitty was down there baking some cookies. Or at least trying to bake some cookies.

           "Other than, like, a hotel?" Kitty asked, taking a batch out cookies out of the oven. She set them down on the counter then looked at him. "They're just going to drive around for a few hours and are going to be back by dinner time."

           "You think?"

           "Totally!" She answered, getting a spatula. He stared at the back of her as she scraped the cookies from the cookie sheet and onto a plate. After she was done, she faced him, holding the plate. "Try one!"

           He laughed nervously. "They look like they need to cool off."

           "Nonsense! Try one." She glared at him. You couldn't mess with a girl who could phase you halfway through a wall when you're sleeping. He reached for the smallest cookie and quickly shoved it into his mouth. "So..?"

           "Hey! These are actually good!" He took another and shoved it into his mouth.

           Ray, Bobby and Jamie watched from outside the kitchen. Ray sighed. "The blue fuzzy one had finally lost his taste buds."

           Bobby nodded. "Kitty's cooking does that to one."

           "Poor guy. Never had a chance." Jamie said, lowering his head. They all sighed in sympathy until Bobby walked off in search of Sam so they could play horsey.

           ***

           Remy bit down on his lower lip as he tried to shake Rogue off of him. It was getting late and he had a lot to drink at dinner. He shifted his body but Rogue just clung to him even more. Her arms were wrapped around his stomach and her face was pressed into his side. He usually would love this, having his love embracing him but he had to go to the bathroom and when you have to go; _you have to go_! He knew if he woke up Rogue, she'd probably clobber him, or give him a scary look but if he peed in her bed, she would probably.. Laugh her arse off, clobber him, give him a scary look then go tell Kitty. This wasn't turning out good. He frowned then frowned harder because frowning gave him wrinkles, and just by knowing that it made him frown harder. He stopped frowning because he really didn't want wrinkles on his fabulous face. He made a face. His bladder was about to burst open. Just as he was about to fling Rogue off of him, she unwrapped her arms from him, stumbled her way off the bed and towards the door.

           "Where y' goin'?" He hissed, surprised.

           "Goin' ta the bathroom." Remy nearly fell back. 

           __

           _To be continued._

_           Lots of thanks (and cookies!) to The Dark Vixen for beta readin' this! _


	15. Leaving

            ***

            Disclaimer – I don't own X-Men: Evolution

            __

            Rogue was laying on her bed, prone, wearing only a tank top and boxer shorts. She had a magazine placed in front of her; she flipped through it, skimming each page. She supported herself on her elbows. Her white fringes were messy and the back of her hair was practically standing up. Her face was clear of any make-up, no burgundy colored lipstick on, and no eye shadow was caked on her eyes or above them. 

            "Shouldn' y' be gettin' ready?" Remy asked, leaning against the door. He had an amused look on his face; no one really ever got to see Rogue like this and lived to tell about it. Or even remember it. He tried not to stare at her long creamy white legs, her broad shoulders, and _tried_ to ignore the fact that he could see some cleavage from his angle.

            She glanced up at him, showing no signs of being amused. "Probably." She momentarily looked back down at the magazine then looked back up at him. "Don't tell me yoah done packin' already, _Swampy_."

            He blinked and looked away from her legs. The Cajun tried to make eye contact with her but his eyes kept wandering down a little. "Swampy, eh? Maybe I should call y'.. Rivery." He made a face. "O' not."

            "Ya already call me _chére_." She pointed out. Rogue then got herself in a sitting position and closed the magazine. He had her full attention. "Wow." She suddenly said, realizing something. "Ah really should be packin' up mah stuff."

            Remy felt like slapping his forehead. "Y' want t' go don' y?" He asked feeling like he was talking to a child. A _grown_ up child. Again, he found himself trying not to stare at her, but try to make eye contact with her. It wasn't easy with her tank top being pushed up a little, showing off her lower abdomen. She was wearing boxer shorts that were so short they looked like baggy underwear. Right now she wasn't leaving much for his imagination.

            "O' course Ah do. Ah jus' want ta take a shower first." She said, slowly making her way out of bed. She walked over to her closet and pulled out a green bathrobe and slipped it on. He raised a brow at her. "Ya are the only one who can touch me, Sugah. If Ah go out 'ere without some coverage an' bump inta someone, Ah'm going ta have another person in mah head." She made her way over to him and pressed her body up against his. "We don't want that, do we?"

            His heart began to race. His pulse quickened. "_N-non_." He brought his hand up to her face and rested it on her cheek. '_Oh, 'Dis is goin' t' be an interestin' "vacation."'_

            ***

            "Don't they need supervision?" Kurt asked, bamf'ing in right next to Kitty. "Should I go with them on ze 'road trip?'"

            Kitty rolled her eyes. "No. You're what they, like, want to get away from." He looked at her hurt. "Don't give me that look. They want to get away from, like, all of us!" She sighed, frustrated. "How rude!"

            Rogue walked into the living room, brushing wet hair. "It ain't rude Kitty. If anyone should know 'bout wantin' privacy, it's _you_."

            "So this is all about privacy?" The Valley Girl asked, raising a brow. "Just lock yourselves in a room."

            "Ah'm sick of the institute. Ah want ta get out foh a while."

            "You'll be back." Kitty and Kurt both nodded their heads. She stopped nodding and looked at him. "They _always_ come back." He just kept nodding. Kitty turned back and looked at Rogue. "We'll be waiting."

            Rogue suddenly felt weird. As if she were in some weird science fiction movie. Without saying a word, she left the room.

            "You can stop nodding your head.." Kitty said, a minute after Rogue left the room. "It's creepy."

            ***

            "Do ya mind?" Rogue snapped, setting her clothes down on the bed. Remy came up behind her and snaked his arms around her waist. "Ah can't change—"

            "What y' wearin' under here?" He asked, resting his chin on the back of her head. She suddenly felt him untying the rope. She jerked away from him. Her cheeks became rosy. He smirked as she tied it back up, furiously. 

            "Ah need ta get changed, so leave." She ordered, crossing her arms. Even through she was trying to act mad and serious, a small smile came upon her pale lips. She said something else to him, but he just stared at her lips. "Are ya—" Rogue was cut off when he suddenly kissed her. She fell back on the bed with him right on top of her. He supported himself on his elbows so his weight would not crush her. "Wow." She managed to say when the kiss parted. "Remy?" She asked, breathlessly.

            "_Oui_?"

            "Can ya get off me? Ah still need ta get changed." 

            The Cajun frowned and got up, off of her. "Can I still watch?"

            "This ain't a peep show." She commented, giving him a dull look. "Ah ain't got anythin' ya haven't seen befoh."

            He seemed shocked by the words. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. Rogue smirked. She had stumped him. She patted his head and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

            "Go downstairs an' get somethin' ta eat while Ah get changed, 'kay?"

            "_Oui_."

            She stood there, without moving, until he left and waited for the footsteps to fade out. She licked her lips. "Good boy." It took her a minute to realize he wasn't coming back. _Wow. _She thought, dumbfounded. _Ah guess Ah really did train 'im good._

Rogue looked around her room. He room—it made her feel empty inside. It was more like a suitcase than _her_ own room. It was a good-sized room but it only contained her clothes and items. It didn't reflect off her personality. She made a mental note to paint the room purple or something. She glanced over at her dresser as she walked over to her bed. Rested upon her dresser were a few teddy bears. She had a bigger collection that got left at Irene's in Mississippi. After she finished getting changed, she walked over to her dresser, picked up a small sliver ring and slipped it onto her finger. 

            She felt weird about going on this "road trip." She felt as if Remy had other plans about it. She knew he was hiding something from her. Well, she didn't exactly _know_. She just _felt_ like he was. She knew something was going to happen during their small vacation, but she didn't know what it was or if it were going to be a bad thing or a good thing.

            ***

            "Good afternoon, Gambit." The Professor greeted the younger mutant with a smile set upon his face. 

            _How 'de hell does 'dis guy manage t' be in such a chippy mood nearly all 'de time? _Gambit asked himself as he bit into an apple. "Mornin' Prof." He said, talking with his mouth full of apple bits. Juice from the apple escaped from his mouth. The Cajun just wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and finished chewing—with his mouth _closed_.

            "I believe you and Rogue are leaving later on today?" Gambit tried to figure out if he meant it as a statement or a question. "Question. Mind to verify it?"

            Gambit was taken back by the suddenly rudeness. He wouldn't be surprised if Charles put his nose in the air and rolled his way out of the room. "_Oui_. We leavin' later on. Bet y' cannot wait t' get us out of yo'r hair." Charles gave him a look. "Non pun intended!"

            Xavier gave him a small chuckle, which sent shivers down his spine. "What transportation do you plan on using?" Before the Cajun could answer, he spoke up. "Not a motorcycle, I hope."

            "Why not!?"

            "I don't think that's appropriate. Just look in the garage and take a jeep or something, Gambit."

            "Really?" He raised a brow, suspiciously. He half expected the vehicle he would pick to blow up. _Without_ the use of his powers.

            "You do both plan on coming back, right?"

            "'Ey, O' course. Y' be telepathetic an' psycho, y'd know if we were lyin'."

            "He means psychic." Rogue corrected, entering the kitchen. "At least Ah think so.."

            ***

            "See you in a few _hours_, Rogue." Kitty grinned at Rogue as she gave her a small hug. She glanced over at Gambit, who was getting lectured by Kurt. "Don't, like, do anything I wouldn't do."

            "Ya sure? Ah had some really great bondage plans." Rogue snapped her fingers and cursed. Kitty's eyes went wide but went back to normal when Rogue rolled her eyes.

            Gambit perked up and looked over at Rogue. "Did I jus' hear 'de word _bondage_?" 

            "Bondage?" Kurt asked, raising a brow. "Vut is zat?"

            "Uh, It's time ta get goin', eh Rem?" Minutes earlier they had put their luggage in the black X-Jeep. _'The X on the door sides ain't that noticeable, eh?'_ Gambit had joked earlier about it. 

            "_Oui_." He looked down at his bare wrist. It wasn't like he wore a watch or anything. "Time t' get t' 'de middle o' nowhere."

            "Remember vut I told you, Cajun." Kurt said, giving Remy a bizarre look that made him relieved that he was leaving.

            "I'll take care o' yo'r sis, Don' worry mon ami. She be in _very good hands_.." He winked at Rogue as she walked over to the passenger's side. She raised her eyebrows suggestively, then rolled her eyes and got into the jeep.

            "Have fun!" Kitty waved as Gambit got into the jeep and started it up. "Remember to always use, like, protection!" She yelled for the whole city to hear.

            __

            _Decided to leave off there because I don't feel like killing this fic anymore. I'm no expert at Kurt's accent, or any accent, so.. I don't know. I'm tired and my head hurts. . Read and review.. Please.. :)_


	16. Lost

***

           Disclaimer – I don't own X-Men: Evolution

           _There will be no smut ("lemon") in this fic. (I can't imagine why people are asking that.. :P)_

           __

           "'Dis is borin'." Gambit muttered, shuffling a deck of cards. "Where are we goin' _petite_?" He asked; a bored expression was set on his face. Rogue shrugged at his words. "'Den where are y' drivin' us?" Again, she shrugged. He raised a brow. "Maybe 'de Kitty-cat was right when she said we would be back in a few hours, non?" Once again, Rogue just shrugged. "Wow Roguey, y' are such a chatterbox 'dese days. I can't seem t' ever shut y' up."

           "Strange. Ah can always shut ya up." She mumbled, not taking her eyes off the road. Things got silent for a few minutes. "Do ya jus' want ta turn back around?" 

           "Non. Do y' want t'?" He asked, placing the cards in a card-holder that was placed on his belt. He then took sunglasses out from his trench coat pocket and slipped them on. 

           "Not really. We jus' need ta find out where we're headin' ta." She glanced over at him. "Aw, Sugah, that's not necessary. Take 'em off."

           "Why?" He asked, nodding his head forward so the glasses would slip down the ridge of his nose, exposing his demon like eyes. "Do mon eyes.. _seduce_ y'?" He lowered his voice, which just made it sound huskier and brought out his thick accent even more. With an eye roll, she looked back at the road, without giving him an answer. More silence was followed by that. "Dat's it, we need some music, no?" She just shrugged. He leaned over and pressed the button. Nothing came out. "We be doomed."

           "We could always play Ah spy with mah—"

           "Don' go on." He groaned, leaning his head up against the window. He then looked over at her. "I know a game we could play.." He slid over move and snaked an arm around her waist.

           "Rem, Ah;m drivin'."

           "We be 'de only car within miles!"

           She ignored that. "Where are we?"

           He stared at her, deadpanned. "Y' dunno? We haven' even been away from 'de institute 'dat long."

           "Ah'll jus' keep drivin'. We'll up somewhere sooner o' later."

           "Pullover."

           "Eh?"

           "Pullover. I'm takin' 'de wheel."

           ***

           "Gee Remy, Yoah a miracle worker." Rogue mumbled sarcastically at her boyfriend. "Ah'm so glad ya took the wheel o' we'd be lost. Wait." She brought her index finger up to her bottom lip. "We _are_ lost."

           "Well.." He huffed, glaring at the road. "Y' los' us first."

           "Now we're in the middle of nowhere. At least Ah los' us in a place.. that wasn't so out here in.. the nowhere!" She crossed her arms and pushed back in the seat. He looked over at her, from the corner of his eyes and almost grinned. He loved it when she got all pissed off. Especially when she pouted. Of course she didn't look exactly thrilled right now, but that didn't change his mind. He still loved her, and thought she looked beautiful sitting there with an annoyed look planted on her face. "Yoah droolin'." She stated, breaking his thoughts. 

           The car suddenly came to a spot. Rogue looked at him confused. Remy leaned over and planted a kiss on her cheek. It was aimed for her lips but she turned her head.

           "Keep yoah lips ta yoahself."

           He stared at her surprised, his face gone deadpanned. "_What_?" Was he just rejected by Rogue? _"Keep yoah lips ta yoahself."_ Yes, he was. Without another word, he started the car up and kept driving. The only noise in the car was the sound from Gambit's heart breaking. But of course no one heard it. Except for Gambit.

           ***

           "It's been a few hours." Kurt pointed out to Kitty; hours after the older couple had left. "Vhere do you think they are? I hope nothing has happened."

           Kitty eyed the clock suspiciously. "It's getting dark out and late.. They have to be, like, in a hotel by now."

           "Vhy do you always suggest that? It's like you vant them to.."

           "I'm only stating the obvious." She put her finger up to her mouth. "Wow. I do talk about them a lot." She laughed. It was a loud, fake nervous laugh. "Oh well, it isn't as if they're going to get lost in the middle of nowhere."

           ***

           "'Dere's a hotel.." Remy mumbled, hours later. If he had said that, possibly several hours sooner, there would have been a perverted concept with that but now, hours later, there wasn't. Rogue mumbled something back. She was half asleep and half on, half off her seat. Her eyes were closed and her head hung back in an uncomfortable position.

           "When we get back ta the institute, Ah'm never leavin'." She let out a soft groan as she fell off the rest of the seat. She just sat there in the small space. 

           He glanced over at the clock. Then after ten minutes of looking at the road and then Rogue, he broke the silence. "Stuck?"

           "Yep."

           ***

           "Now I'm worried." Kurt woke up around two A.M. from the impact of Kitty shaking him. "They're not, like, back yet. They should be back by now."

           "Go to bed.." He mumbled, turning around, away from her. "Zhey just vanted to get avay from us.. zey aren't coming right back."

           "What do you think they're doing?" She sat down on his bed, ready to start a conversation.

           "Sleeping. Like ve should be." He pulled his pillow over his head.

           "Wow." She stated. "I can't believe you're so, like, calm about this. There's some Cajun alone with your sister somewhere and you're not worried. If you'll remember, he's the only one she can touch.."

           He sat up, almost immediately. "Vahhh!"

           ***

           Rogue laid next to Remy on the double sized bed. She was already sleeping, prone, with her head buried into her soft feathery pillow. It was dark in the room, the only light was the faint light shining in from the bathroom. Remy laid on his side, staring at Rogue. He felt like wrapping his arms around her. He slowly inched towards her only to receive a swift kick in the shin from her. She then turned around, still sleeping and mumbled something about Scott.

           Wait,_ Scott_?

           He sat up, suddenly feeling tensed up. "What 'bout 'dat homme?" He asked, getting on his knees. He scooted up towards Rogue and placed his face next to her pillow. He ignored the throbbing pain in his shin. "What 'bout Scott!?" He hissed into the pillow.

           "Stop.." She mumbled, turning on her back. "Ah.." She jerked to the side, bashing hard into Remy. He scooted over more, giving her room. "Remy.." She mumbled, rolling over. She was now squashed into Remy's side. "Lost.." She mumbled before completely rolling around again, this time landing right on top of Remy. She opened her eyes immediately. Her eyes met his. "What the—"

           "Tryin' t' seduce me in yo'r sleep, non?" He asked with a wink. She sat up, saddling herself on his hips. She blinked down at him in confusion. "Y' bruise me, _chére_, bruise me real deep." 

           And he meant it literally.

           "But why y' dreamin' 'bout _Scott_?"

           "Jealous?" She asked, with a smirk. She licked her lips and leaned in. 

           "Over 'dat idiot? Never." He sat up quickly so she was now in his lap. He placed his hands on her hips. "I'm startin' t' t'ink 'dis trip ain't turnin' out so bad."

           "We're still lost."

           "But as long as we got each other.." He pulled her closer to him. "An' a bed.." He suddenly frowned at her emotionless face. "Yo're still mad at me."

           She then gently kissed the tip of his nose. "No, Ah'm not. Ah'm sorry 'bout earlier, _Sugah_. Mood swings an' hormones, get used ta it." She felt his arms slip around her waist and pull her even closer to him. Right as his lips touched hers, they both fell sideways off the bed.

           "Ow, ow, ow!" She cried out, trying to sit up. That was hard seeing as how Remy's weight was crushing her other leg. It wasn't long until he got off her and picked her up in his arm. "Ow!" She sniffled.

           "What's wrong?" He asked, his eyes glowing in the darkness of the room. They seemed to comfort her from all the pain she had encountered from the impact of falling off the bed and biting down hard on her lower lip.

           "Ah bit mah lip." She said, sniffling again. He stroked the side of face, the concern still burning in his eyes.

           "Want me t' kiss it an' make it all better?" The Cajun asked, his face hovering above hers. He had a serious look planted on his face. 

           "Yes." She answered with a small sniffle and a pout. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he lowered his face down towards her, gently kissing her lower lip, then moving up and kissing both of her slightly parted lips.

           ***

           The Professor, Ororo, Logan, Scott and Jean all stood around in the hallway facing Kurt and Kitty who both looked frantic and worried.

           "But they're, like, gone!" Kitty explained with a hand gesture. "They're not back yet."

           "Kitty, I understand that you're concerned but when Rogue and Gambit left, they weren't expecting to come back in several hours."

           "But I did!"

           "Just go back to bed, Half-pint, Elf." Logan mumbled, blinking the sleep away. He didn't look too happy. Who would be happy waking up to a blue fuzzy teenager teleporting on you when you're in a deep sleep?  

           "But zhat Cajun is out vit' meine swester!" He threw his arms into the air. "I don't trust him at all. Thanks to Kitty I realized zhat Rogue is alone vit' a hormonal guy.. vhom she can _touch_!"

           Xavier, Logan, Ororo, Jean and Scott all switched glances. Then they all looked at Kitty.

           "Well.. it's true!"

           "I'm goin' to bed." Logan muttered, shaking his head. "I'll jus' slice Gumbo up when he comes home." He walked down the hall, towards his room. 

           "But they haven't called and Rogue would have, totally like call me by now." Kitty explained, suddenly feeling overwhelmed and extremely tired. "Screw this, I'm going to bed. I'll just, like, worry about her tomorrow."

           Kurt watched, with his jaw hanging, as Kitty and the others went back to their sleeping headquarters. "Vhut about zhat Cajun!?"

           "Go to bed." He heard them mutter. He blinked dumbly then shrugged. If you can't beat them, join them. And he did. With his eyes slowly dropping, he **bamf**'d his way back to his room. 

           ***

           When Gambit woke up, hours later, he found himself rolled up in a ball on the ground. A dull pain was found in his side as he sat up to find Rogue sprawled out on the bed. He smirked to himself. He would have to get used to this. He wouldn't get used to her kicking him off the bed so she could take over. He sat down on the side of the bed and studied her. She looked comely when she slept, her face all relaxed. He leaned over and gently pressed his lips against hers, in attempt to wake her up. It didn't. He ran his fingers through her white fringes, brushing them out of her pale face. "Dreamin' 'bout Scott?" He asked softly as he lowered his head down again and kissed her. 

           "O' course." She murmured against his lips. His red eyes met her grey-green ones. She smiled against his lips. "Yoah the only guy foh me, Swampy. No worries."

           "Who's worried?" He asked sitting up. The Cajun crossed his arms. The expression upon his face was unreadable for her to determine. 

           "Ah was up when Ah said it." She smiled at him smugly. "Just wanted a reaction from ya."

           "Right. I bet y' were dreamin' 'bout bein' in a hot tub wit' Scotty."

           "Oh yes." She said, with an eye roll. "Ah want 'im so bad. They call 'im Cyclops foh a reason." She raised her eye brows suggestively at him. "Ah bet yoah hard foh Jean."

           He made a face. "Don' even go 'dere."

           "Oh, Ah'm already there."

           He gave her a shrug. "Yo're already mine—" She raised a brow. "I be very possessive." He gave her a quick wink. "C'mon let's go take a shower."

           "_Tagether_?" She arched a brow.

           "It saves water!"

           ***

           "Vhut are you cooking?" Kurt asked as he entered the kitchen to find Kitty stirring something in a pot. She was wearing her pink pajamas. Her hair was tied back into a messy ponytail. Kurt felt the need to slowly walk out of the room.

           Kitty just blinked. "I don't know." She looked into the pot. "I think its oatmeal."

           "You _think_?"

           "Is oatmeal green and lumpy?"

           "Nein.."

           "Okay, then it's guacamole." 

           He cocked a brow. "You're not sure?"

           "Do you want to taste test it?"

           "Is zat ze phone ringing?" He asked, immediately **bamf**'ing out of the room.

           *** 

           "Should Ah call the institute?" Rogue asked, sitting on the edge of the bed. Her hair wet and unbrushed. Her white fringes were matted to the side of her head. Gambit walked into the small room with a towel placed on his shoulders. His chest was bare and he was only wearing pants. She gave him a look.

           "What? Maybe y' should go 'round topless too." He gave her a wink. "Callin' 'dere won't help us much. We don' know where we are."

           "Watch us be right outside Bayville." Then it hit her. "Remy?"

           "_Oui_?"

           "We're in a hotel right?"

           He gave her a slow nod. "_Oui_.."

           "Why don't we ask the people here where we are?"

           "_Chére_?"

           "Yeah?"

           "Yo're a genius."

           "Ah know."

           He waited a few minutes, for her to say something. "Don' y' want a reward?"

           ***

           Rain.

           That's what they got; Rain. And lots of it.

           Rogue looked out the small window in their hotel room and sighed heavily. "Ororo must be out ta get us." 

           "Stormy loves us." Remy said, with a lopsided grin. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "It gives us somethin' bett'r t' do."

           "Get yoah mind outta the gutter." She mumbled then realized the pun. "Gawd, Ah hate puns. It's pourin' out. Looks almost like a thundah storm is on its way."

           "'Den maybe we should head back t' 'de institute." Remy suggested, unwrapping his arms from around her. "Called up 'de front desk an' we're not 'dat far away from Bayville. Turns out we jus' 'bout went 'round in circles."

           "So we're not lost?"

           "Nope."

           "Then tha' means ya owe me an apology!"

           "Fo' what!?"

           "Sayin' Ah got us lost!" She turned around to face him.

           "Y' did!"

           "Ah did not." She stated, poking him in the chest. "So, say yoah sorry." She then leaned up against his chest and slowly slid one hand down his abdomen and rested it upon his belt. "O' else."

           He smirked. "_Non_."

           "Fine." She gave him a little shove then walked away from him.

           "HEY!"

           Now it was her turn to wink at him.

           ***

           "If I knew we were goin' t' be in 'de rain I would've asked y' t' put on a white t-shirt." Gambit mumbled, climbing into the car. "Drivin' home in 'de rain. Yay." He said with no enthusiasm. 

           "Stop complainin'."

           "'Dis was supposed t' be our getaway from all 'de hyperactive mutants."

           "We got away."

           "Fo'.. a day. An' nothin' happened. 'Cept fo' some bruised ribs." He shot her a look. She smiled at him innocently. "Nev'r had y' wrestle in bed like 'dat befo'. Y' beat me up." He started the ignition. "Read bad, _ma_ _chére_." 

           "Aw, want me ta kiss it all better?"

           "Now!?"

           "Why not?" She asked sliding in closer to him. Things then went silent. All that could be heard was the sound of the rain hitting the car. Rogue let out a soft sigh and rested her head on his shoulder. "Lets go, Rem." He looked down at her and planted a soft kiss on her forehead and took off down the muddy road.

           ***

           "Wow." Kitty stood next to the glass door, looking out onto the balcony. "It's, like, raining really hard out there. I hope Remy and Rogue aren't driving around in it."

           "Do you have to keep bringing zem up?" Kurt asked, standing next to her. His fuzzy blue faced looked serious. "For all ve know zey are in Canada or something."

           "Or in a hotel." 

           ***

           "Now, this is yoah fault."

           "It's mon fault 'de car got stuck in a muddy pothole?" Remy asked, sighing heavily. "I'm gettin' sick of y' naggin' on me, Roguey. _Everyin' in mon fault_. Sorry if I wanted t' get away from 'de crowded mansion wit' de femme I love. One minute we be gettin' along an' 'de next.." He stared at her. Her clothes and hair were soaked from the rain. Drops of rain were running down her face. Her eye shadow and mascara were washed away, just leaving her burgundy colored lips. 

           "Sorry." She whispered, clutching his soaked trench coat against her chest. He had taken off when he attempted to push the car out of the pothole. She placed the coat on top of the car and looked at him. "Ah really am." Her eyes were beginning to get glossy. The tip of her nose and cheeks were starting to get red from the impact of the cold rain and weather. She took a step forward and pulled him into a hug. "Ah love ya Rem."

           He patted the back of her head. "An' I love y' Roguey." She looked up at him with a hopeful smile. "Mo' 'den y' will ever know."

           "Ah think Ah have an idea." The Southerner said, breaking the embrace. She tucked a strand of white hair behind her ear. She turned around, to get back into the car, but slipped on the road. Remy grabbed her elbow, in an attempt to save her from falling but instead they both fell onto the muddy road. Rogue stared up at the grey sky, feeling the rain starting to lighten. She looked over at Remy, breathlessly. His head was only inches away from hers. "Have a nice fall?" They both struggled to sit up, and succeeded. She leaned up against him and sighed. 

           "Rogue.." Remy said, bringing his hand up to her cold face. He set his hand on her cheek and rubbed his finger across the rose-y colored skin. He ended up leaving a brown smear mark going across her cheek from touching the muddy land and then her face. Her heart began to race harder and harder at the look concealed in his eyes. It had been a short trip, but it would be memorable. "Will y' marry me?"

           __

           _To be continued.._

_           I wonder what her response will be.. :P_


	17. Regret

            ***

            Disclaimer – I don't own X-Men: Evolution

            __

            "They're gonna find out." Rogue mumbled, slipping off the ring that was placed on her finger and put it into her pocket. "We were gone fo' two nights an' not even out of New York."

            "We tell 'em we stayed at 'de hotel an' tell 'em nothin' else." Remy said, turning the wheel as they went around the block. For the tenth time. He glanced over at her, "When do y' plan on tellin' 'dem?"

            "Ah can't jus' say ta them, 'Remy an' Ah got hitched' the minute we walk into the door." She sneezed and then groaned as leaned her head up against the window. "Ah think Ah caught a cold too."

            "Sounds like it." He stated, not looking at her. "Don' worry, I shall take care of you, Mrs. Remy Lebeau. 'Member? 'Through sickness an' in health..'"

            "'Till death do us part.'" She finished, looking at him with a smile curved upon her lips. "So we tell no one?"

            "_Oui_. At least not fo' a year o' two."

            She grunted. "Right. Ah'm sure that'll work." She groaned, again and rubbed her temples with her fingertips. "Mah gawd, what were we thinkin'?"

            "Same t'ing 'de minister was.. '_what 'de hell are y' two kids doin' on ma porch at one a.m.?_'" 

            Rogue chewed on the inside of her mouth. "You don't regret doin' it, do ya?" Before he could answer, she laughed. "Rem, ya can stop goin' around the block. Make the damn right already."

            "But 'dat is where the institute is." He hesitated but made the right and went down the street. The mansion came into view. "We can still leave, Roguey. 'Dey won' expect a t'ing."

            She groaned and leaned up against the door. "We fight mo' when we're on the road." She paused. "Because someone got us los'."

            He smirked, "But if 'dat someone didn' get us los' we wouldn' be _happily_ married righ' now."

            "Are you implyin' somethin', Swampy?" Rogue asked, looking at him. "If ya didn't want ta get hitched ya jus' had ta say so."

            "_Mon dieu_!" He slammed on the breaks. The sound of screeching tires could be hard. "Who said I never want t' marry y'?" He took his hands off the wheel and reached over, and then pulled her towards him. She rested her head on his shoulder. "I love y' Rogue." He kissed the top of her head.

            "Ah—" She was cut off by another sneeze. The Southern groaned and fell hopelessly into his lap, her shoulders pressing between the wheel and his abdomen. "Ah think Ah caught somethin'." He patted the top of her head.

            "Don' worry, Remy will take care—" He was cut off by one of his one sneezes. "Merde. We caught somethin'." He grimaced when he realized how sore his throat felt and how his sinuses suddenly felt all stuffed up. He groaned. "We probably caught somethin' the night I proposed."

            "Ya think?" Her voice was muffled from his lap. "Lets go home, Sugah." She mumbled, but to him it sounded like "leaf golf phone, Fugah."

            "Lets jus' go back t' 'de institute." He decided, as she slowly sat him. She looked tired, and clammy.

            "Ah'd make a crack at that, but if Ah keep talkin' mah breakfast is gonna send up on ya."

            "Attractive." He slumped over the wheel. "I'd wink but I don' have 'de strength."

            "Then jus' drive." She sunk back into her seat.

            ***

            "Gone two nights and come back sick." Kitty sat at the edge of Rogue's bed. "Sounds like a great trip."

            Rogue just mumbled something from beneath her pillow. She had her pillow placed over her head and the blankets pulled up over the pillow.

            "So, what exactly did you two do during those two nights?" Kitty taped on her foot that was twisted up in the sheets under the thick blanket. She only received a muffled mumble from the older female. "Oh come on Ro'! Give me some _spicy_ details!"

            "Leave me alone." Rogue whined sitting up. Her white fringes were in a tangled up mess, covering up most of the front of her face. The back of her color, the longer auburn colored part, was pulled up into a messy ponytail. Her eyes were half closed, and her lips were slightly parted. "O' Ah will absorb you an' bury you where no one will ever find ya." Her threats didn't make much sense when she had a fever and had just taken a dosage of medication. 

            "So something did happen?" Kitty asked, squealing. She didn't seem too alarmed by Rogue since she was sick, which made her weaker. 

            "'Dat is none of yo'r concern, petite." Remy appeared in the doorway with his arms crossed loosely over his chest. His chin was unshaved and his hair was a mess. A small smirk was placed upon his lips. "Why don' y' leave mon sick belle fille 'lone? Maybe stop buggin' 'er about what happened?"

            Kitty stared at him, her jaw hung. "Something _did_ happen." She looked over at Rogue who just looked down. "Oh my _god_. You're pregnant aren't you?" She squealed. "That is so cool! A Cajun baby right here in the institute!" She cut Rogue off before she could say anything. "I hope the baby has Remy eyes! And your hair, it is natural right? Ohmigosh! This is, like, so cool!"

            "Gawd, Katherine, shut up." Rogue mumbled, rubbing her temples. "Ah'm not pregnant. Ah'm still a _virgin_ for cryin' out loud." Remy smirked at that. _Not fo' long_, he thought. Rogue's eyes darted and she glared at him. His smirk dropped.

            "Wow." Kitty said, dumbfounded. "I can't believe it. I thought you'd be riding her like a bicycle." She said, looking over at Gambit. Rogue grabbed her pillow and whacked Kitty in the head—well, at least she would have, if Kitty didn't phase through it and end up phasing through the bed. She landed under the bed, on her back. She just laughed hysterically, not noticing the stern look being exchanged between Rogue and Remy.

            ***

            "Ah have a proud announcement to make." Rogue proclaimed at dinner the next night. Remy looked up at her, curiously. Kitty nudged Kurt and winked at him. "Ah can finally breath through my nose." Just about every clapped, in a sarcastic manner. Remy just sipped on his iced tea. He set it down gently and picked up a fork.

            "How are you feeling, Remy?" Xavier asked, eyeing him. "You two weren't exactly as healthy as you were when you left." He eyed them both suspiciously. "And you were both only gone for two and a half days and two nights."

            "Yeah, so?" Remy snapped, slamming down his fork. "I can't take 'dis. I'm goin' out fo' a walk." He sat up in his chair, and placed a hand on Rogues shoulder when she attempted to stand up. "Alone."

            When he left, everyone stared at Rogue waiting for a reaction. She just stared down at her plate of food, her eyes emotionless. 

            ***

            "Hey. You okay?" Kitty asked, looking into Rogue's room. Rogue sat on her bed wearing pajamas. An unopened box of tissues was placed next to her. She sat with her knees brought up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. 

            "Never better." Rogue mumbled, not making eye contact with her as the younger girl walked into the room, shutting the door behind her. "He back yet?"

            "Just got back a few minutes ago. He's sitting outside, in the front, on the steps." She said, continuing to stare over at Rogue. "He asked me to get you."

            "Ah'm sick." She coughed, as if to prove her point. "If we wants me, he can come see me himself."

            "What happened, Rogue?" Kitty pleaded. "Please tell me. Maybe I can help, maybe I can—"

            "Not everythin' is yoah business, Kit. Ya gotta learn when to keep yoah nose out of things."

            "You and Remy are having problems?"          

            "Get out!" Rogue suddenly screamed at her. "Get out now!" She pointed to the door. Kitty had never seen Rogue so angry. Tears swelled up in her eyes as she ran out of the room, phasing right through the door.

            ***

            Remy sat on the stairs, in the front of the mansion smoking a cigarette. When he heard the door open, he expected Rogue, alongside with Kitty but when he turned around he was just greeted by a sniffling Kitty. 

            "Rogue is, like, totally fuming at me because of you, Lebeau." She snapped, wiping her eyes. "What happen, Gambit? _What happened_?"

            "Where is she?" He asked silently, his accent seemed to fade out with his softly spoken words.

            "Not until you tell me what happened. You guys were as sappy and as fluffy as ever when you left. Something happened."

            "Just mind your own business, okay?" He snapped at her, absently mindedly. He stood up, jerked past her and went inside.

            ***

            Rogue coughed as she closed her closet door. She had hid the ring Remy had bought her the night they got hitched in a coat pocket that hung in the back of the closet. When she heard the door swing open, she sighed, thinking it was Kitty. At the last minute, she realized if it were Kitty, she would have phased it. She was suddenly pushed up against the wall. Glowing red orbs met hers. His hands griped her shoulders.

            "Don't do this." He said into her face. She could smell the scent of cigarette smoke on him. "I love y' Rogue." He trailed his hands down and placed them on her hips. His body pressed up against hers. He lowered his head in towards her so his mouth was level to her ears. "I don't know what I got t' do to prove it t' y'."

            "It jus' happened so fast, Rem." Her voice was shaky and her heart was pounding. "Ah wasn't even thinkin'.."

            "Y' didn' want t' marry me?" He looked at her now, his eyes meeting hers. "Y' could've said no." She felt him press harder against her. He squeezed her sides, hard. 

            "Ah wanted ta, Remy. Ah love ya.. but right now.." She exhaled sharply, "Yoah hurtin' me." He didn't move. "R-Remy, Ah can't breath." He still didn't. With abnormal strength she pushed him away from her. He stumbled back, but regained balance before he fell. "What's wrong with you?" She asked, rubbing her sides. 

            "Sorry." He mumbled, looking down at the ground. "Sorry." He looked up at her. "When I get close t' y', I can feel it and sense it, yo're angry at me."

            "Am not!"

            "'Den yo'r emotions are lyin'?"

            "Yes!" She yelled, not meaning to raise her voice. She groaned and shook her head. "Ah'm goin' out."

            "It's midnight!"

            "_Ah'm goin' out_." She walked back over to her closet, to get changed. She glanced back at him. "Alone."

            ***

            "Do y' know where _ma_ wonderful _girlfriend_ is?" Remy asked, walking in the living room. Kitty was sitting on the couch watching an info-commercial. Her eyes were glued to the TV as hands poured a new kind of oil into a car's engine. 

            "She.. went.. out.. a while.. ago." Kitty blinked, and shook her head. "She's not back yet?" 

            He shook his head. "She tell y' where she was goin'?"

            "She said she was going to go get a drink."

            "Is she a bar person?"

            Kitty shook her head.

            "C'mon, lets go find Roguey."

            ***

            "Are y' sure she's here?"

            Kitty nodded as they walked in the back door of a nightclub. "This is the last place on my list that doesn't check I.D.s."

            He grunted. "On yo'r list?"

            "Well, Rogue's.." Kitty trailed off, with an eye roll. "What did you do to make her so mad, anyway?"

            "Stop buttin' in.." He mumbled, avoiding eye contact. "It's none of yo'r business, Kitty-Cat." He looked around, wincing at the blaring music. He was still sick, and had a headache so the music wasn't helping. "Lets split up."

            It took over ten minutes for them to find Rogue. It was Remy who spotted her sitting at the bar, an older male, sitting next to her. Even from afar he could see the man trying to talk to her. But she didn't turn her head once. She was wearing a long sleeved black blouse and a pair of black pants. When he saw the man grab her arm, he walked over, aware of his glowing red eyes beneath the pair of sunglasses he had slipped on before he walked into the joint. 

            "Somethin' wrong here?" He got there just in time to hear Rogue say something to him. The man looked at him, and snarled.

            "Remy." Rogue turned around and stared at him. She looked half asleep, and not very sober. 

            "Just helping a drunk girl." The man declared, not looking too sober himself. His words slurred together. 

            "Y' don' look like much of a boy scout." Remy said, turning to his wife. "C'mon Rogue, let's go." He gently grabbed her arm and helped her to her feet. She ended up falling forward, right into his arms. She looked up at him.

            "If it isn't mah wondahful husband." She said, laughing.  She turned to the man, who was about to walk away. "This is mah husband. We got-" She hiccupped. "Hitched. Now we're married. He's mah husband." She jerked out of his arms and staggered away from him, and bumped right into Kitty. "Remy is mah husband." She mumbled before passing out on the girl.

            ***

            "I'm going t' take Rogue upstairs." Remy proclaimed quietly after Kitty phased them through the door. He was holding the unconscious Southern in his arms. "An' keep yo'r mouth quiet 'till we get a chance to talk."

            "Okay." The brunette said quietly. For the first time in days, she felt like she had nothing else to say.

            ***

            "Y' got a fever." Remy mumbled feeling her forehead again. She looked up at him with her grey green eyes. "How do y' feel?" He stroked the white hair back, out from her eyes. 

            "Craptastic." She mumbled, rubbing her eyes. She tried to sit up, but felt too lightheaded and fell back. "Mah head hurts."

            "Can't imagine why." He mumbled sarcastically. She gave him a hurt look. "Sorry."

            "Stop apologizing." She mumbled, slowly sitting up. Rogue got up and groped the wall over to her dresser. She pulled out a dark purple nightgown and got changed before his eyes. When she was finished, he walked back over to her, wrapped an arm around her waist and helped her back over to the bed. He tucked her in, and then told her there was a bucket next to the bed, just in case. He gently kissed her forehead and then walked towards the floor, remembering he had to talk to Kitty. "Rem?" He looked back at her as he turned off the lights. "Ah am glad Ah married ya." She mumbled, drifting off into sleep.

            He smirked, "Me too, Roguey, Me too."

            ***

            "You two got hitched?" Kitty hissed the minute Remy entered the kitchen. "How do you plan on keeping _that_ a secret?"

            "It could've lasted a secret. I jus' got t' 'member to keep Rogue away from any liquor."

            She smiled at him, "You really love her, don't you?" He nodded and then yawned as he grabbed the bottle of aspirin off the top of the fridge. "So she's Rogue Lebeau."

            "Marie Lebeau." He gave her a wink and brought an index finger up to his mouth, "Shh."

            __

            __

_            Alright, a few fluffy moments there._

_            This is the second copy of this chapter. I have the first copy, which is where Rogue says no to him, half finished somewhere. _

_            Enjoy._

_            Read (which you probably should've already done if you're down here) and review._

_            --- Aro :)_


	18. Losing

           ***

           Disclaimer – I don't own X-Men: Evolution

           Rogue sat on the couch, opposite side of Remy with her feet placed on his lap. She was reading a hard covered book while he flipped through stations on the television. Nothing seemed to strike his interest. He glanced over at her to see if she was reading the book. Her eyes moved back and forth; she was reading the book. 

           "Good book?" He asked, feeling the need to pull her over to him and wrap his arms around her. He smirked at the thought. Hey, she was his wife. He could think about her in each and every way, not that had stopped him before. He felt different now, knowing they were married. Even if only five people in the world knew about their little 'hitching.' That was him, her, the man that had married them, his wife and Kitty.

           "Mmhm." She answered several seconds later, her eyes still skimming. She was surprised when he pulled the book away from her. "Ah wasn't finished with that yet, _Sugah_." She seemed to force the last word. 

           "If yo're goin' t' read, you could at least sit against me while doin' so." He stated, only half joking. With an eye roll, she slid her feet off from his lap, sat up, and moved over closer and leaned against him. He smirked and draped an arm around her shoulders. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Rogue broke the silence. 

           "Can Ah have mah book back now?" With hesitation, and a heavy sigh he handed her back her book. He dropped his head back, his smirk faded and he stared up at the ceiling. "Ah'm just kiddin'." He heard her purr, and then felt her lips against his neck. They slowly trailed up until they met his lips. As he softly kissed her back, he felt her slip out from his arm and climbed onto his lap. He snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her in closer.

           "Hey guys, I think—_WOAH_!" Kitty stopped dead in her tracks. In one movement, she ran towards the back of the couch, jumped over, grabbed Rogue's shoulder and threw them both to the ground. They phased through the coffee table crashed into the television set.

           "What's goin' on in here?" Logan asked, appearing in the doorway. Remy just blinked in confusion as he looked into his arms to find them Rogue-less.

           "Nothin'." Rogue mumbled, wincing at the dull pain in her back as she sat up. She shot Kitty a look after Logan went on, mumbling something about his motorcycle and gas. "What was that fo'? It's not like our relationship is a secret." The Southern hissed, rubbing her shoulder. 

           "But your—" She leaned in closer. "Marriage is."

           "That's it!" Rogue said, well _yelled_, and stood up. "Ah'm sick of ya buttin' in and not mindin' yoah own business!" She let out a frustrated sigh.  

           "Rogue.." Remy stood up, slowly and cautiously. Anger flowed through her and he could sense it. 

           "Well, sorry for trying to, like, help!"

           "Yoah not helpin' at all! You never have!" Rogue yelled, even louder. By this time, Jubilee and a few other recruits were standing in the doorway of the living room. Rogue's heart was beating so loud, she figured everyone within an eighty-mile distance could hear it's loud, echoing thud. 

           _She's trying to ruin your life.._

_           Kill her.._

_           Touch her.._

With each voice that whispered in her head, her heart began to beat faster and faster. She could hear it in her ears. 

           _Stop her.._

_           Brownnoser.._

_           .. In the way.._

_           .. Can't keep secrets.._

She gasped for air. Her mind and heart racing. A rug burn covered her shoulder. The stinging still present. Pain shot through her body, from head to toe, toe to head. 

           Screams broke her only sane thoughts. Screams. More screams. Loud screams. Screams of fear, of pain, of darkness. She never realized she was the only one screaming. 

           She never realized her world had gone black as she drifted off into unconsciousness. 

           ***

           He had caused it. Remy brought the mug of steaming hot coffee up to his mouth and slowly sipped it. He shivered at the feeling of the warm liquid running down his throat. He wished he wasn't an emath. Rogue's emotions had shot through him, nearly knocking him out. 

           "She hates me." Kitty sniffed, pouring herself a glass of milk. Her eyes were puffy and red. "I've never seen her so-" The young Valley girl sniffled. "Angry." A single tear slid down her cheek, rolling over the dried ones. "Do I really try to butt into other peoples lives?"

           Remy stared down into his coffee. "Honestly?" He asked, glancing up, but avoided eye contact. "Yo're blunt, Kitty-cat. You have a big mouth an' don' know when t' keep it shut."

           "That's all?"

           He shook his head. "I don' feel like bein' mean right now."

           "Why aren't you in the medical wing with her?"

           He shrugged. 

           "You love her, don't you?"

           The Cajun looked up at her surprised. "'Course I do. I love 'de girl t' death." 

           _Death_. 

           He sat up immediately, dropping his mug of coffee and quickly escaped from the room.

           Kitty stood there staring down at the broken green mug and the black liquid surrounding it.

           ***

           Remy walked down the hall in the Medical Wing, knowing exactly where Rogue's room was. He stopped dead in his tracks when he was less than a foot away from her room and heard Xavier speaking quietly to her.

           "You've been neglecting all of this." He stated, his voice low. "Rogue, you of all people should know how dangerous this is."

           "Ah t-thought Ah could con-control it." He heard her stutter. Her voice was weak. He could feel his pulse begin to quicken.

           "Is that why you went on the small trip with Remy? To try to clear your head?"

           "Yoah a t-t-telepath, can't ya a-answer that?" Her voice was still shaky as she snapped at him. "A-Ah thought it would do me some good." He could almost sense her hidden smile. "An' ta s-spend time with Remy."

           "How long has this been going on?"

           "The voices?"

           He nodded. "Everything."

           "Weeks." She answered shyly. 

           "By ignoring this you can cause brain damage. Next time you could end up with half your body paralyzed."

           "Ah k-know."

           "This isn't something I can easily help you with. Your mind won't allow me in."

           "D-did ya ask nicely?" She tried to crack a joke but neither of them laughed. "A-Ah can't c-control it, Prof. Mah m-mind isn't.. _mah_ mind. Until Ah can con-control mah powers Ah have no way o-on controllin' the v-voices. They con-control _m-me_, Professah." Her eyes slowly stared to close as she drifted off into a slumber. "_Help me_."

           The Professor watched her as she fell into a hopeless sleep. He sighed and slowly started to wheel himself back, so he could get out of the room. _I will help you Rogue. But it will have a cost._

           ***

           "She's been lyin' t' me."

           "No, she's been _hiding_ stuff from you."

           "Same t'ing!"

           Kitty slowly backed away from the Cajun. She put her hands up in defense. "Don't take it out on me, even if it is my fault."

           "Dammit Kitty." His eyes began to glow with anger, which sent chills down Kitty's spine. "If 'dis happens 'gain she could get brain damage."

           "All of the strain.." Kitty suddenly realized, "That's probably why she has been in a mad mood lately. Man, and here I thought it was her time of the month!" Suddenly she let out a gasp, what Remy had said had finally sunk in. "Ohmigosh, what if she _dies_?" The words hit hard. "I mean.." She watched as the older male stood up and made his way out of the room. "Where are you going?"

           "Piss off." Were the only words thrown over his shoulder.

           ***

           "Y-ya are mad at me." Rogue said the minute she heard footsteps entering her room. She just laid on the bed, still on her back with her eyes closed. "A-Ah knew it was you 'cause you w-walk so quietly." Remy didn't know whether to smile or just walk out. "Yoah sh-shoes make a squeaking noise outside th-the hallway so Ah heard ya earlier when the Prof was t-talkin' ta me." She waited for him to say something. He didn't. "Ah'm sorry."

           _"Ohmigosh, what if she dies?"_ Remy shook his head, "I t'ink we need t' kill Kitty."

           "Think anyone would be s-suspicious?"

           "Of us?" He smirked into the darkness of the room. "'Dey have no reason t' be suspicious of us."

           He saw a small smile appear on her face. "We.. could make the p-perfect murder." His smirk faded when she winced.

           "You—"

           "Small headache." She mumbled and then laughed. It was more of an amused, forced kind of laugh. "Heh. Big headache actually." She looked up at him. "Ya want me ta be mo' honest with ya, right?"

           "I don' want t' see you hurtin'." The Cajun walked over to her bedside. "Did we make a mistake?"  
  


           "Not yet." She answered; the stuttering seemed to fade away. Then she realized what he had meant. "Ya mean 'bout gettin' hitched?"

           "_Oui_."

           "Ah love ya, Rem." She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed heavily. "Yoah proposal jus' came out of nowhere."

           "_Nowhere_?" He looked hurt and offended. "Is 'dat how you saw our relationship? As nothin'?" 

           "Get out." Rogue snapped, rubbing her temples. "Yoah not helpin' me at all so leave."

           "Fine." And he left without saying another word. 

           ***

           "Our relationship has been hittin' rock bottom since we left fo' 'de stupid trip." Remy mumbled, sitting outside on the porch. He pulled out a cigarette from his pocket and lite it. "I can't believe I t'ought marryin' her would make t'ings bett'r." He looked around to only realize he was talking to himself. "Roguey, Roguey, Roguey. What have you done t' me?"

           ***

           "Hello?" Xavier sat in the comfort of his office, the phone clutched in his hand, placed next to his ear. "May I speak to Elisabeth Braddock."

           ***

           Rogue stared into the darkness of her room. Psyches voices still jeered around in her head. Her head was throbbing, which made her neck stiff and sore. The Professor couldn't drive them out; she would end up in a coma this time and have a chance of dying. He said her body couldn't take it. _Mah mind, he means. _Rogue said to herself, blinking. He had also told her that they couldn't learn to control her powers until she got the psyches under control. _In other words, Ah have ta live with voices in mah head forever and remain the Untouchable forever an' ever. _

           _Stop feeling.._

_           .. sorry for yourself.._

_           .. rid of them all.._

_           .. don't need them.._

"Ah'm mentally unstable." Rogue realized, rubbing her temples with her fingertips. "Mah gawd, why do they remind me of Kitty?" She thought about Kitty and her oversized mouth and then she thought about Kitty's power and how she wished she could phase her mouth through a wall and keep it there. Of course Kitty would never do that to herself, but it was a nice thought. Suddenly, she felt her body fall. A scream erupted from her throat as she fell through the bed and landed hard on the ground below it. 

           ***

           Remy wasn't surprised when someone knocked on his door later that night. He _was_ surprised when Kitty walked in. Usually she would just phase her head through.

           "Rogue's powers are going haywire." She said, looking down at her heads. "She phased herself through her bed and scared herself shitless."

           "She okay?" She glanced up at him, her brown orbs meeting his red ones. He could feel relief wash over her, but he wasn't completely sure on why. 

           "The Professor wants her to be watched over. Just incase she uses someone else's power and could endanger herself." She crossed her arms. "He's been on the phone lately, talking to someone."

           "So?" He didn't seem amused or interested in that piece of information. He just wanted Kitty to leave him alone.

           "He was talking to someone about _Rogue_. You know something has got to be wrong."

           "Kit, somethin' is wrong with Rogue." He sighed heavily. "You need to start mindin' yo'r own business."

           "But I heard him talking to Logan, Ororo and Hank and—"

           "It's none of our business."

           "He's sending her away!"

           __

           _To be continued.._

_           A little shorter than I wanted it to be. Oh well! I have a new policy when writing, if anyone cares. The chapter **cannot** be less than 2000 words. I used to be happy with 1,300ish words but now I'll try to make chapters for any of my fics 2000 words. That's the best I shall do. :P_

_           Read and review. _

_-- Aro :)_


	19. Changes

           ***

           Disclaimer – I don't own X-Men: Evolution

           __

           He just stared at in disbelief. She looked as if she were telling the truth, with her wide glossy eyes and pale face. That and she really wasn't the one to lie. Oh, sure she was a brownnoser but that didn't make her a liar. 

           "What do you mean, '_sendin'_ her away?'' He asked. His red eyes seemed to flicker in the slight darkness of the room. "Where is he sendin' her?"

           "I-I don't know. I, like, didn't get that far." She glanced down at the carpet and looked back up at him. "I just thought you'd like to know."

           "He ain't doin' crap with _my_ wife." And with those words, he got up, jerked past Kitty and left his room.

           ***

           "You're sendin' Rogue _away_?" Remy barged into the Professor's office just as he set down a phone. 

           "I think it will be better for her, Remy." Xavier said, his eye twitching a bit as he formed a steeple with his hands. "You do not understand the impact of Rogue's condition. I'm afraid that this time, _you_ can't even help her." He seemed to empathize in the 'you.' 

           "Give me a chance." He narrowed his eyes at the bald man, waves of anger rushed through him. 

           Xavier shook his head. "I know what I'm doing." 

           _Why are bald men so stubborn?_ Remy sighed, sitting himself down in a seat that was in front of Xavier's desk.

           _I heard that._ The Professor gave him a look. "Don't project your thoughts so loudly." He tapped his forehead. "I am a telepath, mind you."

           "How long would it take me t' charged up 'dis whole office?" Remy asked, scratching his chin as he looked around. If he could charge up a whole bus in a matter of a few seconds..

           "Mr. Lebeau, I do _not_ appreciate threats."

           "You're sendin' _Rogue_ away." He repeated, his eyes flashed dangerously as he glared at the older male. 

           "So you have to threaten me and my office?"

           "_Oui_." He crossed his arms and sighed. "You can't do this. Rogue an' I have a lot of things t' work out." He made sure not to project his thoughts too loudly this time.

           "Rogue's powers are going haywire and all you can think about is your relationship with her?"

           The Cajun shifted in his seat. "It ain't like that, _homme_." He glanced over at the Professor. "Did she agree t' it?"

           "She really doesn't have a choice."

           Remy resisted rolling his eyes. He knew if Rogue didn't want to go, she wouldn't go. "An' where do you plan on makin' her go?"

           "England."

           He nearly choked on his tongue. "What is in _England_?" He asked, raising his voice. 

           "I think she needs to get away from here for awhile."

           "I think you're wrong." He stood up, mumbled something under his breath and walked towards the door.

           "Where are you going?" Xavier asked, knowing this conversation wasn't over.

           "You're the telepath." Remy tapped his temple without turning around and then opened the door and left without saying another word.

           The Professor sighed heavily. _It is for the best, Mr. Lebeau. I just hope that someday you will realize it._

           ***

           "Rogue—" Remy rushed into the medical wing, and barged into Rogue's room. She was sitting on the bed, staring at him with wide, surprised eyes. 

           "What's wrong with you?" She asked dryly as she noticed his irregular breathing. He sat himself down hastily at the end of her bed.

           "What are your thoughts on England?"

           She arched her brows up in confusion. Disappointment twinkled noticeably in her eyes. "_My_ thoughts?" He nodded his head. "Well, London is the capital—"

           "_Non_—" He cut her off, knowing where she was going with it. "I don't want t' know what research books have to say about it, I want t' know what you think about it."

           The Southern just shrugged. "It's a place?" He blinked in response. "Well, I don't know. Why are ya askin' me?"

           _Merde_. He thought, mentally slapping himself. _Should I tell 'er? Why not, maybe she'll hate the bald guy as much as I do… _

           "The Professor is plannin' on sendin' you there."

           "Why?" She asked, making a face. She didn't know anyone who lived there, so why bother going there? "What do ya mean on _sendin' me there_?"

           "Somethin' about helpin' your powers." Just as he opened his mouth to say something else, she climbed off the bed, practically crawling over him to succeed.

           "_PROFESSOR_!"

           _Someone_ was in big trouble. 

           ***

           _The Prof is, like, so going to kill me. From this minute on, I am going to, like, totally mind my own business. _Kitty scratched the back of her head as she walked down the staircase, into the main hall. _Lets see how long that lasts. No, I shouldn't doubt my— _She was cut off by a sharp tapping at the door. She looked around to see if anyone was going to get it. "That's okay. I'll get it!" She yelled, her voice echoed out through the spacious room. Sighing heavily, she pulled the heavy door open. "Hello?"

           "Hello." Came the strict reply. Before Kitty stood a young woman, possibly a few years older than herself, standing in the doorway. She had dark purple hair, which Kitty could tell instantly was not natural. "I am here to see Charles Xavier." The woman had a strong British accent as she stared straight down at Kitty. "Can you direct me to him, _luv_?" 

           "Sure thing—"

           "Elisabeth. Elisabeth Braddock. You can call me by Bet—"

           "_PROFESSOR_!" Rogue's voice echoed out through the mansion. 

           ***

           He expected her to barge into his office in an unfit manner. He just didn't expect it so soon. Within a few minutes from when the Cajun left, a furious Rogue barged carelessly into Xavier's office. 

           "You're sendin' me away without tellin' me first?"

           "Rogue—"

           "What were you goin' to do? Lock me in a box and leave me at the airport?"

           "Rogue, please—"

           "Why England? What's in England?"

           "I am in England." Rogue twirled around to see the purpled haired woman standing in the doorway of the office. "You must be Rogue."

           "Who are you?" She spat, crossing her arms over her chest. 

           "Elisabeth Braddock. You may call me Betsy, if you want." Betsy gave her a small smile. "I live in Malden, England. Charles told me about your—"

           "Powers?" Rogue finished. "What are _your_ powers, Elisabeth?" She paused. "If you're friends with Prof then that means.." She groaned. "_Not another one_."

           "Yes, Elisabeth is a telepath, Rogue. A powerful one at that."

           "Just what the world needs."

           "Rogue, I would like you to spend a few months with Elisabeth. I think getting away from here will do you some good."

           "You mean, _getting away from Remy_."

           "This has nothing to do with him. It has to do with your powers. They're out of control."

           "Right now they're—"

           "Uh, _luv_?" The British woman cut her off. "You do realize you're floating on air there, right?"

           Rogue looked down, realized she was at least half a foot off the ground and mumbled something about the 'stupid princess's stupid telekinesis powers.'

           "At least think about it."

           "No." Rogue said, setting herself down on the ground. "I have no reason to, so I'm not." And with those words, she left the office, slamming the thick wooden door behind her. 

           "Well." Betsy stared, tucking back loose strands of purple hair back behind her ears. "Someone is a _mite_ moody."

           ***

           "I'm startin' to think the Prof pays the psyches to act up." Rogue mumbled miserably to herself as she unintentionally phased through the door and walked into her room. 

           "Whoa!" Kitty said, staring at Rogue with wide eyes. "Now I know why people, like, hate when I walk through the door without knocking first! You scared me."

           Rogue scrunched up her forehead and made a face. "You do it to me all the time."

           "But you're expecting it."

           The Southerner's face dropped. "So it's okay for you---"

           "I don't want to start a fight."

           "Well, it's too late; you already have!" Rogue raised her voice as anger rose up inside of her. A brush that had been laying upon the dresser suddenly flew across the room, hitting the wall, leaving an indenture. "Ugh!"

           "What's wrong with you Rogue?" Kitty asked softly, not wanting to end up like the brush. "I'm starting to think it is, like, more than your psyches acting up."

           "You don't even know me, Kit." Rogue shook her head as the throbbing pain came back. She slowly turned on her heel and walked towards the door. "And lets leave it that way."

           ***

           "I could sense the anger within her." Betsy sat herself down in front of the Professor's desk. "I barely got a glimpse into her mind, and I could tell it was heavily muddled." She crossed one leg over the other. "So, Charles, you picked me for a reason. What makes you think I can help her?"

           "I believe that you can help her, Elisabeth. With anger issues, her powers and perhaps even more."

           "I'm not making the girl come with me against her will. That would be kidnapping." Her blue eyes twinkled mischievously. "Or _Rogue_-napping."

           "I think she'll realize this is the best."

           She uncrossed her legs. "So, Charles, who is this _Romy_ person?"

           "Remy." He corrected with a small sigh. "He and Rogue share a bond."

           "He's her main squeeze?"

           "Technically, yes." He watched as she reached up and scratched the left side of her face, underneath her eye. "The make up covers it up well, Elisabeth."

           "Mmhmn." Was her only reply.

           ***

           "I should never have joined!"

           "Calm down, _chére_." 

           "I'm no X-Men!"

           "Calm down…"

           "Either are you!"

           "Rogue—"

           "It's not like I'm ever goin' to learn how to control my powers!"

           "But—"

           "I know; the only person I can touch is you."

           "Rog—"

           "Rem—" She was cut off when he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly against his body.

           "You're givin' me a headache." He stated, kissing the top of her head. "Want t' go get your lovin' _husband_ some aspirin?" 

           "What am I? Your servant?" She asked sarcastically as she broke the embrace. She slowly turned around, to go downstairs and get him a glass of water and some aspirin. Out of nowhere, she felt him lightly smack her ass.

           "_Oui_." He half expected her to turn around and telekinetically rip his head off but she just laughed and went on her way. 

           ***

           "My _gawd_. Every time I go by the Prof's office I expect to hear maniacal laughter comin' from inside." 

           "So I guess he told you 'bout his plans of sendin' you away, eh?" 

           "Maybe if I tell 'em I'm married and pregnant he'll drop it."

           "We are married but we haven't even—"

           "Lets just drop this, alright?" Rogue handed him the aspirin, the glass still clutched in her other hand. "The only way I'm leavin' this place is if you go with me an' I can already tell he just wants to get me away from _you_."

           "I think he's anti-Remy."

           "Probably the president of the anti-Remy club."

           "Executive producer." He corrected, making her laugh. "I don't think I'll ever understand 'im. He must've though that you would jump at the chance t' go t' England." 

           "He says goin' there will help my powers." She glared straight a head. "He doesn't even understand. I can't stand him anymore. I jus' want to get out of 'ere."

           "Ro—"

           "We should leave for real this time. T-that bastard can't stop us!" A wave of anger passed through her, and the next thing she heard was the sound of glass cracking. Shards of glass suddenly flew everywhere. She screamed.

           ***

           It didn't take long for Professor or Betsy to get into the room. 

           "I _killed_ him!" Rogue was in a frantic as she turned around, wide eyed. She looked like a deer caught in headlights. Remy _stood_ behind her, blood dripped down from a thin gash going in a slanted line across his cheek. 

           "_Dieu_. I'm fine, _chére_. _Really_." He gave her a small smile as she turned around and faced him. "Only a small cut. An' you have a few pieces in your hair."

           "What happened?"

           Rogue glanced sideways at the Professor. "I kinda broke a glass."

           "And you said your powers weren't out of control, _luv_?"

           "Who are you?" Remy asked the British _fille_.  

           _Elisabeth Braddock. _She sent telepathically to him. _I'll give ye two guesses on what my powers are._

"Another one?" Remy glanced over at Rogue, who just nodded in response.

           "Remy, lets go get you cleaned up. Rogue, why don't you and Elisabeth talk?"

           "Because I don't want to?" He gave her a look. "Ugh, fine."

           ***

           "Pretty interesting powers you have there, Rogue." Betsy and Rogue sat in the rec room of the institute. 

           "Yeah." The Southern mumbled dryly. "It came with so many quirks; voices in your head, not being able to have skin-to-skin contact and manifesting other's powers."

           "Charles explained to me that you can touch—" She bit down on her lower lip as she tried to remember his name. "Remy."

           "Yeah, good thing I can touch my own husband." There was a hint of sarcasm in her voice. 

           "Husband?" The purple haired girl arched up her brows. A small smile crept onto her lips. "You both are married." 

           "_Oui_." Rogue answered with an eye roll at the last statement. "Supposedly only a few people know."

           "I'm special enough to know?"

           "No. You're sitting there so you know."

           "Thanks."

           "No problem." Rogue shifted uncomfortably. "So, ya want tea an' crumpets o' somethin' of that sort?" 

           _Stereotype. Sarcasm. She'd fit in fine. _"I can tell you're afraid to hurt people with your powers."

           "Gee, you must be a mind-reader."

           "If you don't learn to control your powers, imagine what would happen. Ororo had to learn to control her emotions. For the sake of the world."

           "If you're tryin' to make a point, will you make it already?" 

           "Take a vacation, Rogue. Come back with me to England. Get away from this place for a while. Come to my place where there's peace and quiet.."

           "Bribery, huh?" Rogue cracked a smile. 

           "Worth a shot." Betsy gave her a small smile. "So, what do you say?"

           Rogue bit down on the inside of her cheek. "Fine."

           __

           _Okay, so this wasn't exactly worth the wait. Too damn bad. I'm not proud of it, but I couldn't start the next chapter to Changes unless I had this chapter done with. Anyway, read and review!_

_           (by the way, I'm sorry for the lack of accents. I didn't realize I lacked them until I was almost finished.)_

_           The next chapter *will* be the last and most likely will be incredibly short. But there's gonna be a sequel. (With Betsy/Warren and ... OF COURSE Romy)_

_           -- Aro_


	20. Choices

           ***

           **Disclaimer** – I don't own X-Men: Evolution

           __

           Rogue sat on the roof of the institute, on a small flat slanting spot located above her window. Her white fringes were in her face, but she made no movement to brush them out of sight. Her eyes showed no emotion, her face did not hold any expression; no smile or frown was planted on her pink lips. Make up did not touch her delicate face for once; no earrings were pierced into the flesh of her ear. She wore her green and orange colored pajamas, for she was supposed to be asleep; it was well after three in the morning. 

           _Guess I should be going back in now. _She decided to herself as she gradually, and gingerly, slipped down off the roof and onto the balcony that led into her room. The second she stepped into her dark room, she was greeted by two red orbs that seemed to float in the obscurity of the room. The female Southerner tensed up when she felt familiar hands rest themselves on each side of her hips. 

           "What's wrong _chére_?" Rogue could feel Remy's warm breath on her neck as he spoke. The feeling sent chills down her spine but she still remained tense. "Not happy t' see me?" He asked, softly kissing her neck. "The Professor told me you agreed t' go t' England." His eyes met hers. "Told me not t' interfere wit' your choice."

           "Your cheek." She reached up and gently touched his cheek. She placed her palm on the side of his jaw and stroked the cut that was held together for a perfect heal by butterfly stitches. "I'm sorry, _Sugah_." 

           "Don't worry about it." One hand left the side of her hip and trailed up, placing itself on her cheek. The other hand remained where it was placed and gave her side a tight squeeze. "Seems like the world is against us."

           "Or just the Prof." Rogue said, making a face. "I think he's always been against us."

           "Think now would be a good time t' tell 'im we're married?" Even in the darkness of the room, Rogue could sense the smirk that found its way on Remy's face. 

           "Now?" She asked, her voice no higher than a whisper. "It's after three in the mornin'." Not only was it an excuse, but she did have a point!

           Remy said nothing as he broke away from her and turned on a light. "It's good t' see your genuine lip color." He teased after seeing her face. 

           "It's good to see you actually shaved." She itched the flesh below her bottom lip. "But darlin' you missed a place."

           "As if that's not the first time you said that t' me." He stated, giving her a look. Suddenly, he sprung forward pushing her down on her bed. Her eyes went wide when she felt his hands leading in under her shirt. "You still _ticklish_?" He asked, smirking down evilly at her as he used the forbidden word. 

           "No!" She gasped as his fingers ran back and forth, across her sensitive skin. "Stop! Remy Lebeau!" Laughter escaped from her, and soon enough her face was flushed. 

           "What's going on in here?" Both were startled when a sleepy Scott barged into the room to see Remy nearly on top of Rogue, with his hands up her shirt. "You know what? Screw it. I _don't_ want to know." He turned around and left the room, shutting the door behind him. 

           Remy looked down at Rogue and at the same time, they cracked up. After the laughter died which was just seconds later, Rogue cleared her throat.

           "Do ya mind removin' your hands?" She asked softly, but he just smirked down at her.

           "They be nice an' warm in here." But, since he was a gentleman, he removed his hands _slowly_. 

           "Oh my god." Rogue mumbled seconds later. She covered up her face with her hands and groaned. "I don't want to leave you." She hated reality. 

           "I wouldn't want t' leave me either." 

           "If I wasn't so tired an' exhausted, I'd hit you fo' that comment." She felt him lean in and kiss her forehead.

           "Just get some sleep.. _Mon amour_." 

           ***

           After receiving only a few simple hours of a restless sleep, both Rogue and Remy didn't look too happy, or fully awake, at breakfast the next morning. 

           "How did you sleep, _luv_?" Betsy asked Rogue as she walked into the room, looking fresh and alive. "Did you start packing up your luggage yet?"

           "Feh." Rogue mumbled, running a hand through her white fringes. 

           _You're not having second thoughts are you Rogue?_

The female Southerner just shrugged and reached for donut. She then absent-mindedly searched around for her cup of morning coffee. She then noticed Remy talking a sip from _her_ coffee. 

           "What do you think you are doin'?" She asked coldly. He glanced up, his eyes meeting hers and with a gulp, he handed her back her cup of coffee, which actually was _his_. "Mine." Rogue declared; looking and sounding like a child as she sipped the coffee with both hands clutched around the mug. 

           He patted the back of her head and yawned. "_Oui_. Yours." 

           Betsy stared at the two, smiling down at both of them. How could the Professor want to split them apart? Just as she was about to say something, Rogue had unintentionally cut her off.

           "Goddammit!" Now, Rogue's mug of coffee laid on the table, it's contents spilled out over the table. 

           "What happened?" Betsy asked as she grabbed the paper towels.

           "I phased the cup through my hands." Rogue mumbled, taking the paper towels from her. "I'll clean up my own mess."

           The British female stared at the Southerner, noticing the sudden mood change in her. _Mood swings? _Betsy asked herself. She noticed the worried glance on Remy's face as he set a hand on her shoulder. _Her emotions and her powers are highly intact. That's not usual but there's something.._

           "Somethin' wrong?" Rogue suddenly asked, cutting her off as she threw away the damp paper towels. 

           "No." Betsy stated, studying her. "Nothing is wrong. Was just _thinking_, you know." 

           Rogue gave her an understanding nod. "Yes, I know."

           *** 

           "Come in, Elisabeth." Xavier had called before she even knocked on his door. With an eye roll, she entered the office. 

           "Good mornin' Charles. I believe you already know why I'm here." He was a prying telepath, of course he knew why. 

           "I do." At least he was a _truthful_ prying telepath. "It's about Rogue, isn't it?"

           Well, duh. It's certainly not about how North America is going to hell in a hand basket because Bush is a terrible president. 

           "Well, actually, Charles, I would like to stay here for a few days. I'd just like to.." She bit down on her lower lip. "Watch Rogue, as you would say. Maybe work with her for a while, and then, if it is needed I can take 'er back home." 

           "As you wish."

           Elisabeth nodded solemnly but waves of guilt passed through her. Why were they treating Rogue like an experiment?

           ***

           "They won't find us in 'ere." Remy murmured, closing the door to the linen closet. 

           "Yeah." Rogue mumbled, looking around. "Who would ever look for us in here?" 

He picked up a sheet and handed it to her. "C'mon Rogue, let's get some sleep before they do find us." 

           "There's barely any room in here." Taking a step forward, she slipped on a sheet. Remy's arm encircled around her waist tightly to stop her from falling and making noise.

           "I make a good bed." He whispered, pulling her closer to him. She blushed when she glanced at him to be greeted with a wink. 

           "Rem?"

           "_Oui_?" His grip around her tightened as he slowly leaned in. 

           "We should've stayed at the hotel." He raised a brow, and now looked as if he were trying to figure out exactly what she had meant. She realized that and slapped his arm playfully, or so she thought. "Forget it. I can't be serious with you." 

           "Why can't you be serious with me?" He asked, deciding whether that was a compliment or an insult. He was going for both, with a side dish of 'uh oh, something bad is gonna happen.'

           "It feels weird."

           "What feel weird?"

           "This!"

           He arched a brow. "Rogue, _chére_, could you be a tad bit mo' descriptive?" 

           Rogue just sighed. "Remy, do ya love me?"

           Stupid question. The expression on his face was now serious. "_Oui_.." What was she getting at, he wondered.

           "Then would ya come to England with me?" 

           "I don't think the Professor would like that."

           "Screw him. It's my life, Rem. An' you're stuck with me.. death to _us_ part, 'member?" 

           ***

           The Professor shook his head. "I do not recommend it." 

           "Prof, I'm over eighteen. There ain't nothin' you can do about it. If I want Remy to come, he's comin'." 

           "I want you to get well."

           "You _want_ to break Remy and I apart which ain't goin' to happen unless you somehow manage to divorce us." 

           He raised his brows. "Divorce you?"

           "Yes, divorce. Remy an' I are married. We have been for a while. There's nothin' you can do to split us up."

           "Rogue, your mental state needs to get stronger. I don't believe you can accomplish that with Remy around." 

           "Oh yeah, and going to England is going to make _everything_ better?"

           "When you get there, you will receive special—"

           "Charles." Betsy walked out from the shadows, her dark purple now tied back in a ponytail. "I would like it if Remy would accompany us." She glanced over at Rogue. "I'd like to talk to him alone, if you don't mind."

           Rogue just shrugged and slowly walked towards to the door. "Be my guest."

           ***

           "He didn't care that we're married?"

           Rogue shrugged.

           "We should start havin' a family. He'll care then, _hahn_?" 

           Once again, she shrugged.

           He walked up behind her and wrapped his shoulders around her shoulders. "You all right?" 

           "No. But I will be." She said right as Betsy walked into the room. Her face was emotionless. 

           "Rogue, Remy. Pack your bags. We leave tomorrow."

           ***

           _I'm leaving it there. I know it wasn't worth the wait, but that's the best I can do. If you didn't like it, then don't review. I'll probably write a small epilogue. As soon as I finish up my other X-M:E fics, I'll work on the sequel. There will be one. I still have a few things to finish. _


End file.
